Fit
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Tags to Bounce, slight spoilers - “The Guy did look a lot like you, was a little more fit though.” The words are stuck in his mind, and he doesn’t know exactly how he is supposed to take such words. Ziva helps him to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: TAG TO BOUNCE **SPOILERS** "The Guy did look a lot like you, was a little more fit though." "More fit" The words are stuck in his mind, and he doesn't know exactly how he is supposed to take such words. Ziva helps him to understand.

**I love hung-over Tony! He makes me giggle. :] I laughed really loud when Ziva told him her hangover remedy and he was all "That's disgusting." I was all "hello buddy, just what are _you_ drinking!?" Lol. **

**And I am beginning to hate the name Jeanne [not the name so much as the character], every time I hear it I fear she may return… I just want to forget about her, that time has passed, but when they bring it up I feel as though they're trying to keep that memory alive, because she shall be back. T_T I sure hope that's not the case.**

**Has anyone else noticed that Ziva has her own theme music? I love it! Well Ziva is probably my FAVORITE character, well they're all my favorites duh, but she is my favorite favorite, get it, got it, good. :] I wish I had my own theme music, hers is just so cool, so her. :] HAHA. Wow, I'm a freak. But I like it.**

**-Hides behind the closest largest piece of furniture- So this is a bit smutty. Okay more than just a bit… I'm kind of worried about posting it. –Bites nails- I hope it doesn't offend anyone … **

**WARNING: This little piece of fiction is rated M for a reason, if you do not think you can handle M I suggest you turn back now and forget you ever saw this piece of fiction. This definitely puts the capital in that "m". :] [rated for the smexx]**

_"Was a little more fit though."_

The words rung throughout Tony's mind. Who was she to judge, he was fit, he may not be in his prime anymore, but he sure wasn't _unfit. _

_"More fit. More fit. More fit."_

He was sure beginning to hate those words. What was fit anyway? He'd always thought he was fit, but hearing the concierge's snide tone as she stated that Renny Grant was "more fit" had struck him low. If she thought of him as unfit, did other people think the same thing as well? Thoughts swirled through his brain, he could care less about what Ms. Snooty-Pants thought, but there were people who's opinions he did care about, did they think him unfit?

He slumped in his chair; the case was closed, but that statement would forever be engrained in his mind.

-

When Gibbs had told her about that woman's comments she'd laughed outright. What other option was there? The thought that somebody would even dare to think Anthony DiNozzo less fit then this Renny Grant was unthinkable. Ziva wondered if the woman's eyesight was well, because they obviously weren't looking at the same men.

Sure Renny had a certain appeal to him, but he was scrawny - too small in stature if you asked her - where as Tony was broad. Broad shoulders; thin frame, yet with muscles that encased his entire form; and wide, lean hips. His entire person screamed fit, and she just knew that he had probably laughed in that woman's face, before offering to show her just how fit he was.

But as she stared at his sullen expression she thought otherwise, had he taken her words so hard? Normally he laughed these things off, but he had changed since his time abroad, he seemed more closed off then before, he wouldn't look at her for longer than he needed to and his words always lacked that caustic tone she'd come to adore. She didn't take it the wrong way, she knew things were different now, that _they_ were different, but she could feel them slowly falling back into place, slowly they were becoming _them _again; Tony and Ziva, a partnership that rivals all others.

Gibbs seemed to notice Tony's down state also, because he soon offered a reprieve, "Go home. It's been a long day."

Everyone looked towards him, shock written on their expression. "What about the paperwork?" Tony muttered.

"It'll still be there tomorrow, won't it?"

Tony gave a curt nod, grabbing all of his stuff and heading towards the elevator. Ziva and McGee following closely behind.

The ride was awkward, a strained silence playing over the group. It was strange to McGee, he'd never had a moment where Tony hadn't filled the silence with movie reference's or biting remarks about McGee as a whole. He glanced at said person, and noticed the downtrodden expression that seemed to be glued upon Tony's visage. He cleared his throat in an uncomfortable move, but no one said anything. With a sigh McGee gave up, Tony not being Tony was just weird, and it unsettled McGee to no end. The elevator arrived at the garage, and McGee quickly hopped out, wanting to get home quickly, so he could get away from this unsettling feeling.

Ziva waited until McGee hoped out of the elevator, he'd moved so fast that if Ziva didn't know any better, she'd say that he was burned. Ziva watched as Tony left the lift, walking into the garage slowly. "Hey Tony." She called, she watched as he stopped, but didn't turn to look at her. _This must really be affecting him, _she mused. "Want to go out, tonight? Grab a few drinks. Catch up?" She smiled slightly at his back; this was the first time she had offered to go out since she'd arrived back from Israel - that was probably why she was so shocked when he turned her down.

"I think I'm going to have to pass on that Ziva." Tony stated monotonously. He didn't bother turning around, merely preceded on his trek to his car.

Ziva sighed forlornly watching his retreat.

-

Tony sat alone in his apartment nursing a beer, the muted TV the only light in the room. He'd come straight home from work, peeled off his jacket, tossed it in the direction of the coat rack, and went straight for the fridge. He'd pulled out a beer for himself, went to the couch and sat down; he'd been in this same position for about an hour.

"Pft. "more fit"?" He asked the empty air around him "_More_ fit"!?" he huffed, he just couldn't get that phrase out of his mind. _She only thought that because I was wearing too many layers, _He thought to himself, _she wouldn't have thought that otherwise. _He gave himself a short nod to confirm his thoughts, but he could still feel that niggling of doubt from deep within him.

Before he could contemplate anything else further, a knock came from his door. It was a firm, precise knock; the person obviously had no hesitation whether or not they wanted to knock. Tony groaned, heaving himself up from the couch, placing his lukewarm beer on the table before making his way to the door.

"No, I do not want to buy any cookies." He stated as he pulled the door open, he stopped as he saw who was there.

"I am offering more than just cookies." The person stated, and Tony could do little more than gap.

Ziva was standing at his door. Ziva was wearing high heels and a jacket. Ziva's legs were showing, her long slender legs. Tony felt the uncontrollable urge to drop to his knees and kiss those legs; it'd been far too long since he'd seen them in such a bare state. His mind forgot the phrase that it'd been stuck on for the entire day; instead it focused on something else. _Ziva, Ziva, ZIVA._

Ziva smirked at Tony, obviously pleased with his reaction to her presence. Ziva's smirk brought Tony back down to earth; the words came back to him, but they were no longer at the forefront of his mind. "What if I wanted cookies?" Tony asked, obviously pleased with his come back.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You just said you did not - oh never mind." Ziva scoffed, _Only Tony._

_"_What do you want Zee-vah?" Tony wanted to get straight to the point, so she could leave, and he could get back to his beer and sulking.

"I have something to tell you." Ziva smiled.

A pause lingered, Tony was waiting for Ziva to tell him what she wanted to tell him, and Ziva was waiting for Tony to say something, anything. "Do tell." Tony encouraged dryly.

"May I come in?" Ziva questioned.

"That's a question, not a tell." Tony stated sardonically

Ziva's eyes narrowed a fraction, and Tony moved out of the way, a wordless invitation into his apartment.

Ziva's eyes surveyed the place, taking in the haphazardly discarded jacket, and the near full bottle of beer. Ziva walked straight to the couch, picking up the beer between deft fingers and taking a long swig. She felt Tony's eyes upon her as the warm liquid eased its way down her throat. "It is much better when it is cold, yes?" She stated when the bottle was pulled away from her lips.

Tony stared, what was she doing here? "Ziva." He stated, his tone holding a slight warning.

"Ah yes." Ziva snapped her fingers, and begin a slow stride towards him. "I came here for a reason, and I will not leave until you understand."

Tony gave her a perplexed look. He'd missed something of that he was sure. "I'm confused, there is nothing for me to understand."

Ziva vaguely gestured to the surrounding apartment. "Oh I believe there is." Tony's response was a low grunt.

Ziva stepped up to him, getting in his personal space, but he didn't back away. "I believe her words were "he was a little more fit though", yes?" Her eyes were taking in his form, raking over the planes of his body, taking in all that was hidden beneath his clothes.

All Tony heard from that was "he was a little more fit though" his eyes widened before narrowing. He now realized why that woman's words had hurt so much, he'd feared that Ziva felt the same way because when it boiled down to it, Ziva's opinion was all that mattered. Tony was about to step away, to tell her to leave his apartment if she was just going to insult his physique. Before he could utter a word he felt a hand run along the length of his arm, before moving to his chest, caressing him through his clothing. "She lied." Ziva's breath fanned against his neck, and he sucked in a breath as her fingers began to pull at the buttons.

Once Ziva had the shirt hanging open from his shoulders she pounced. She pressed a kiss to his chin, while her fingers came up to run along his shoulders. "These shoulders are not the shoulders of someone who is "unfit"." She stated smoothly, reading his mind. She knew him well enough to realize he would interpret the term "more fit" to mean, "unfit".

Ziva glanced at him from beneath her lashes, taking in his clenched jaw. "I have fantasized about these shoulders Tony. I've bitten, kissed, scratched and licked along these shoulders in my dreams. Broad shoulders make for a sturdy man, did you know that Tony?" She questioned huskily her hands pushing his shirt from his shoulders. Her hands then caressed his chest, her fingers dancing across the skin, raking softly through the fine hair that lay there. She placed a soft kiss to his the center of his chest. "This chest is riddled with muscles." She stated softly, her fingers trailing down to his stomach. She felt it clench beneath her fingers and she smiled as she traced the fine lines of muscles. "So you have been working more on your six-box." She murmured appreciatively.

"Pack." Tony corrected between clenched teeth. His breathing had become ragged, and his muscles were clenching from her teasing ministrations. He needed more, but he didn't know how far she planned on taking this, and he wouldn't beg for it.

"Do you believe me, Tony?" The skin of his shoulder muffled her words, as she had begun to lave kisses there.

Tony shook his head, unable to form complete sentences. He could feel Ziva's pout against his flesh and he shuddered at the feel of it. "You still believe her then, yes." She reiterated, her fingers beginning to dance along the waistband of his trousers.

He didn't answer, he merely gasped as her fingers snuck beneath his pants, her nails raking slightly along the flesh of his hips.

"I see." She whispered, her fingers now working to loosen the buttons on his pants. "We are going to have to fix that then."

Before he could even think about uttering a sound his pants and boxers were down to his ankles, the cool air hitting his newly exposed flesh. "Ziva." He breathed out, shocked but not all together surprised at this turn of events.

"You are _very_fit Tony." Ziva breathed, kissing his chin slightly.

Tony's hands moved of their own accord, they grabbed a hold of her jacket, pulling her body infinitely closer to his. He stared down at her through hooded eyes, his fingers moving to the buttons that were holding her jacket closed. He fiddled and struggled with the buttons and their holes and he groaned in frustration when Ziva stepped away from him taking her warmth and the pleasure she had been giving him with her. "Now Tony." She reprimanded, slowly undoing the buttons of her jacket. She paused after she had the first button undone. "This will make you believe me, yes?" She questioning, her fingers hovering over the second button.

There were three more to go, and Tony wondered just how many fingers she would break if he stepped forward and ripped those last three off. Tony stepped toward her, wanting nothing more than to have her back in his arms, her body pressed against his.

She stepped back as he stepped forward. "Tony." She warned, her fingers moving back up to the previously undone button.

That was the biggest threat Tony could face right now. He backpedaled. "It may make me believe you, but please, for the love of God, just take off the damn jacket." His tone was fierce but not harsh.

Ziva smirked, her head slowly shaking back in forth. Tony feared he had said the wrong thing when her fingers stood idle for longer than a second, but when her hands drifted back down to that second button he let loose an audible sigh of relief.

His body still tingled, awaiting her familiar presence that he had denied himself for too long.

Ziva's jacket fell loose around her shoulders, before dropping to the floor all together. Her heels clicked along the hardwood floor as she stepped away from the fallen article.

Tony's breath was caught in his throat, and he almost forgot how to breathe. Once Ziva's jacket hit the floor he let himself take in the picture she made. His eyes traveled from her feet that were incased in black heels, up the toned length of her legs to the black lace panties that covered her form from his eyes. His mouth watered and his throat tingled as his eyes raced up the rest of her body, taking in the matching bra and the way it seemed to cling to her form like a second skin. He gulped as he took in her slightly mused hair that she'd left dangling around her shoulders, just the way he liked it. It'd been far too long since she'd worn her hair down around him, the last time being when she had shown up to greet him after four months of being apart.

He growled striding towards her and pulling her into his arms. He let his hands curl around her jaw, lifting her chin up towards his face before he placed a kiss to her lips. The kiss started off softly, a simple touch of the lips, they both were testing the waters, tasting the others taste; it gradually increased to a more passionate kiss. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Ziva's fingers gripped the flesh of Tony's shoulders, her nails biting into the flesh.

Tony groaned, her abuse of his person arousing him so much more.

They parted, their lips making a suction noise, as they were reluctant to let go of the touch of heaven they had been experiencing. Heavy breathing could be heard, but Tony would not be deterred by something so simple as the act of breathing, he wanted her, had for sometime, and by god he was going to have her. His lips trailed a searing path down her neck. He backed her up against the nearest wall, his large form encasing her smaller form. She didn't seem to mind the act of dominance he was displaying, as her back arched towards him, her hands playing in the tufts of hair found on the back of his neck.

"I need you." He groaned through a mouthful of her flesh.

"Please." She begged, pushing her panty-clad form into his pelvis.

His hands trailed to her waist, gripping it tightly before he pulled her up, letting her wrap her legs around him.

She panted heavily, her head rolling from side to side against the wall as he removed her of her bra, his fingers taking up residence on the exposed mounds.

His teeth sunk into her right earlobe as he squeezed the pert flesh of her breasts. He flicked her lobe with his tongue as his thumbs circled her taut nipples.

She whimpered and mewled, grinding harder against his stiff shaft.

Tony's grin was broad as he pulled away from her ear, "Problems, Officer David?" He questioned sarcastically.

She glared, her eyes heated with anger, lust and something else. "If you stop now, I will kill you." She stressed her eyes flashing. She watched him smirk, and she changed tactics. "No, I will not kill you, DiNozzo. I will **leave.**"

His eyes widened, and he didn't want to even give her time to think about the threat. He stared down the length of his body, taking in her underwear, it was the only barrier that was keeping him from entering her, from bringing themselves to the pinnacle of pleasure that was so close, yet so far away. He didn't want to lose contact with her only to remove something so minuscule. _Repercussions be damned, _he thought to himself for a moment before he simply ripped the offending item from her form. He pushed her body higher against the wall, letting the scrap of fabric fall to the floor.

"Do you still want to leave Zee-vah?" He questioned smarmily, just before he sunk his length into her awaiting warmth. Her walls engulfed him, massaging as he delved deeper.

"Oh…" Ziva groaned out, and Tony couldn't stop the awe that washed over him as he stared at her. Her neck was arched, and her eyes were closed and she looked as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. This thought caused him to surge forward, completing settling inside of her, she was so beautiful, and she was his. Her heels dug into his back, the bite only adding more pleasure to the feeling that was being invoked within him.

His eyes twinkled as he began his thrusts, pulling out slowly, before surging forward with all the strength he could muster. "Look at me, Zee." He panted out; he had one hand on the wall by her head, and the other supporting her bottom as he pounded into her.

Ziva's eyes opened slowly, whimpers escaping her throat. "Tonyy." She groaned out loudly.

Their eyes connected speaking more volumes then the act they were partaking in.

"More." She whispered out huskily, her words followed by a moan.

Tony grunted before he pulled her body further up the wall, allowing him a deeper penetration. The both voiced their approval for this action at the same time, with throaty groans and heady moans.

"Yes," Ziva purred, her tone rising as her climax drew near. She clutched his shoulders tighter, pulling her body closer to his as they rode out their pleasure together. Her breast pushed into his chest, brushing against his chest hair as the frantic pace increased with their need. "Oh Tony." She cried, pushing her lips against his shoulder before biting down onto his flesh.

Tony panted, a sweat breaking out along his back as her muscles quenched and quivered along his hardened length. "Ziva." He murmured, placing kisses to any patch of skin he had access to.

"Do you believe me now?" Ziva asked suddenly, her voice in his ear. Tony's thrusts slowed for a brief second, trying to comprehend her question. He soon gave up on trying to form thoughts, his pleasure and hers at the front of his mind. His pace quickened and she purposely contracted her muscles around his burgeoning erection.

"Yes, yes, yes." Tony grunted out, an answer to her question, and a plea all in one.

She could feel it coming, her muscles were tightening, straining, and the coiling deep within her belly had become a strong burning. She twisted, her neck and back arching as she pushed closer, wanting to be a part of him, to become one with Anthony DiNozzo. "Tony!" She screamed as she released, her body went limp in his arms, but he held on, his hips still working as he drew near.

The raspy sound of her voice as she screamed out his name in pleasure and the feel of her muscles contracting so tightly around him pushed him over. "Unnhh, Zee-vahh." He groaned out, his head thrown back as he spilled himself within her. His head slumped onto her shoulder as they both rode out the waves of that white-hot-heat that had taken over their frames.

Tony's knees gave out soon after. The pleasure he'd just experienced was unlike anything he'd ever felt and he wasn't sure if he could move even if he wanted too.

They sat together panting, Tony's arms curled around her slender form holding her close. "Say it." Tony demanded, his lips brushing along the skin of her shoulder.

She chuckled softly, before saying the words he wanted to hear.

"No one is more fit than you, Anthony DiNozzo."

END

**-Ducks sheepishly- I don't know how everyone is going to take this. –Blushes- I don't know how _I _am supposed to take this… It turned out a lot more … mature then I'd been planning. It just popped into my head while watching Bounce, and I sat down and wrote, and then this was the outcome … :/ I'm very nervous about posting this guys … I haven't written anything smutty for NCIS. I have for other stuff, but somehow this is different…**

**Thinking back though, I don't think it was THAT bad, but while I was writing it I kept thinking, "Don't put that in." So in my head it was a lot smuttier than this was and that's probably what had me freaking out. At least I hope it isn't that bad...**

**Oh … I didn't realize I left Ziva's shoes on. HAHA. I am too lazy to go back and say "She took of her shoes, blah blah blah." Sorry about that!!**

[If you all are scarred for life then seek the below]

I will sing to you all to take your mind off of that.

"YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND. WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN, DOWN."

"Marry Me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone! I love you and that's all I really know!"

"How could you be so heartless?"

"Its just like déjà vu, me standing here with you."

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins."

"Were driving slow through the snow on 5th avenue."

"When you see my face I hope it gives you hell."

"Just dance, spin that record babe."

"I feel so untouched and I, want you so much that I just can't resist you."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. **

**WOW. I just want to thank all of you for reading my work. I know its not terribly great or anything, but it still makes a girl feel special to be put on author alert lists/favorite lists AND to receive reviews, etc. It makes them feel especially grateful when they are placed on some of their favorite authors author alert list, because then it's like "They enjoy my stuff. **Squee**." Yes it's exactly like that, squee included.**

**I decided to try my hand at a second TIVA smut piece, with a little encouragement from those who reviewed my first try of course. ^_~**

He felt weak, his muscles felt lax but somehow they held a slight rigidity to them, his body was tense and achy but he had such an overwhelming serenity about him that none of that seemed to matter. He yawned, his jaw cracking slightly as it ripped its way past his throat. He didn't remember falling asleep at anytime during the night, he supposed he blacked out. Would pleasure overload cause someone to blackout?

The night before came back to him in flashes; Ziva at his door, Ziva stripping him of his clothes, Ziva against the wall his lips attached to hers, Ziva in his arms as he pounded into her, further pushing her against the wall with his thrusts. Tony froze, his head swam and a pleasant ache spread throughout his groin.

His eyes popped open, blinking groggily a few times. He blindly reached the space around him, hoping to find the warm body of the person his thoughts were revolving around. When his hands met nothing but air Tony's eyes seemed to jump into focus with sudden clarity. _Dream_, was the conclusion his mind came too, but Tony would not allow it. He knew it was not _just_ a dream it was so much more. Tony had had plenty of dreams about Ziva, and this too real to be considered a dream.

No matter what his mind was screaming he couldn't stop his heart from racing as he surveyed the apartment. Ease washed through him quickly as he heard the soft pattering of water droplets falling in his shower.

He chuckled lightly as he heaved himself to his feet, his muscles pulled and he had to stop and stretch before he could even consider walking. He lifted his arms above his head, pushing up on his tiptoes as he reached towards the ceiling. Just as his fingers skimmed the surface above him he went back down, a sated smile on his face as he continued on his way to the bathroom.

As he passed the wall clock in the hallway he stopped and did a double take. The clock read 2:10; and Tony could only pray that Ziva hadn't been up much longer than him. He didn't want to learn that she'd been awake while he'd been dozing when they could have been having sex again and again. He'd have to teach Ziva a thing or two for not waking him up when she got up.

As he pushed his way through his bathroom he was assaulted with steam. He breathed it in, letting the heavy air fill his lungs. He felt his cock pulse, as his mind finally seemed registered that Ziva was in the bathroom, naked. Not just naked but **wet** and naked. He grinned widely, his eyes taking on a mischievous gleam.

He continued further, the closer he got to peeling back the shower curtain the more little Tony stood at attention. By the time he had the plastic fabric clutched in his hand he was hard and wanting. He pushed the curtain aside and stared at the sight that greeted him.

Ziva stood beneath the showerhead, her neck arched back so the water could run along her face. Her hair hung wetly in loose ringlets down her back as she scrubbed at her chest with her hands, making sure all traces of the suds that she had previously been using to cleanse herself were gone.

Tony gaped, he wasn't sure it was possible but he felt himself thickening even further at the sight. He couldn't bring himself to move; too transfixed to act upon the lust she had unintentionally set fire within him.

"Are you going to be joining me, Tony?" She questioned her voice sultry, and Tony couldn't help but smile. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet she was very aware of his presence.

"Yes." He purred out before he stepped inside, pulling the shower curtain closed behind him He stepped up behind her, letting his lean body brush up against hers. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands coming up to grip the back of his neck as if he was going to walk away from her. Tony pushed her hair to one side, his lips coming down to kiss the length of her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body. "I wanted to wake up with you in my arms." He whispered into her ear before he licked the outer shell.

She shuddered within his grasp, her bottom brushing the sensitive swell of his erection as she moved. "I was very sticky…" She murmured hazily her neck arching to one side so he could easily continue his ministrations.

"That's to be expected." Tony continued as he bit gently on her shoulder. "After all, our night was a little intense." His arms came up slowly, caressing the skin of her stomach before settling on her breasts. He pinched, tweaked and twisted her nipples until she was mewling in his arms. He then trailed his hands up her elbows until he held her hands with his own. He pulled her grasp away from his neck slowly, while he pushed her into the sidewall of the shower, her hands held by her head with his own and her forehead pressed against the wall as she panted. He held her body still with the length of his own, letting her feel just what she was doing to him.

"Next time, my ninja," He whispered softly into her ear, "Wake me." With that stated he trailed one of his hands down her arm, letting it run between her body and the porcelain wall. He paid brief attention to her nipples that had hardened to the point of buds before he moved downwards. His fingers dipped between her legs, searching through her moistened curls for that molten heat his body was aching for. Once he found it he swirled his fingers around the outer lips a few times before he sunk two fingers deep inside of her. She gasped while he hissed, the way her body was clutching at his fingers caused him to push his growing erection closer to her warmth. The slow slide of his length across her flesh caused his eyes to cross and his head to fall back as he pushed his fingers deeper within her.

Ziva gasped, the cold wall at her front and Tony's warm body at her back were sending two entirely different sensations through her body at once. Tony groaned behind her and pushed his pelvis closer to her bottom, all the while sinking his fingers deeper within her. His palm made contact with her clit and she clenched her fingers against the wall as he spread his fingers within her, before twisting them. "Tony." She whined, pushing back against him.

"Will you wake me up next time, Zee-vahh?" He questioned silkily into her ear.

Ziva groaned and whined altogether. He was torturing her just because she'd gotten in the shower without waking him. "Yess." She hissed out between clenched teeth as his fingers slowed fractionally from their pumping.

"Do you promise?" He whispered smoothly into her skin, grazing his teeth down her neck. His fingers speed up, delving in and out at a rapid pace.

Ziva's head lifted from the wall only to rest against Tony's shoulder. "Oh, yes." She cried out, her legs quivering as her walls clutched Tony's fingers tightly in her body, trying to pull them deeper inside of her. A loud squeal left her lips as she released, her body sagging against the wall at her front. She panted heavily, her heart clamoring inside of her chest.

Tony grinned against her shoulder, he let go of her wrist that he was still clutching, trailing his hand down to her waist while his fingers that had brought her to her climax slowed, working her down.

"Good," he taunted.

Ziva's breathing slowed fractionally, and her mind seemed to form rational thought and she began to register her position, shoved up against the wall, with Tony holding her there. A smirk slowly formed on her face as she realized this, she could get him back, he'd tormented her, and now it was time for her to do the same.

Tony stood still, trying to regain his thought as his erection throbbed with his need. He'd never gotten so much excitement out of giving a woman pleasure before, and he could feel the results in the form of the tingling that was lingering within the pit of his stomach.

Ziva began to move, and Tony sucked in a ragged breath as she rubbed her back against him. A whimper fell from his throat unheeded as his eyes slid shut. The next thing he knew Ziva slipped out from sandwiched position, and was standing directly behind him. He didn't have time to register much before he was pushed into the wall that he had moments before held Ziva against, he felt her fingers dancing along his chest slowly.

"Tony, Tony, Tony." She clicked her tongue as her fingers trailed along the hair of his chest downwards. "You know what's coming now don't you?" She questioned softly into the flesh of his back.

His shoulder bunched as her fingers still continued downward anticipation swelling within him. "Please," He whispered when her fingers merely began to rub inches from where he needed them. He brought his hands up along the wall, ready to push himself off and spin around so he could grab her.

Just as he was about to turn she swooped in, her fingers grasped him firmly, rubbing the head of his erection with a sure thumb as her other hand began to stroke him lightly.

His fingers clenched and he cried out in enjoyment as pleasure surged through him. "Oh." He groaned thickly, his eyes blearily opening so he could watch her hand working over him. Her nails held a clear coat of polish on them, they shined through the water of the shower as she stroked.

She pushed her body fully into his, her breasts rubbing against his back as one of her feet slid along his leg.

"Does it feel good, Anthony?" She used his full name in the form of a taunt, and he seemed to enjoy that very much if the twitching of his shaft was any indication. She let one hand fall, briefly stroking his thigh before running back up cupping his balls and rolling them softly in her grasp.

Tony never knew someone's hand could feel so good, could be so skilled. He'd seen her do many things with those hands; from shooting guns with such precision it sometimes scared him, to throwing knives from many yards away and hitting her target directly, he'd seen her smash, hit, and pulverize things, but he'd never seen them so gentle. Her hands were soft, a feature he hadn't been expecting, but he wasn't going to question it. His head dropped back as a guttural noise passed his throat. Tiny droplets fell from his spiked hair onto the head of the Mossad Agent behind him, but neither noticed as her hand sped up, tightening and releasing as she made sure strokes upon his flesh.

"It feels good." Tony answered, his voice was a whisper, but it was loud as his pleasure increased. "So _good_." He cried as she began to bite along his shoulders. He brought his hands down along hers, stilling her motions. "Please." He croaked out as he felt her hands clutch him tighter.

"Let me please you," She whispered to him, licking up the water droplets that had clung to her lips. "Let me make you feel the way you made me."

Tony whined. He didn't know how he was supposed to take her words, he just wanted to be inside of her but with the way she was pleading he didn't even know if he would make it that far.

Her hands had stilled, and Tony used this to his advantage. He turned around, facing her. Her hands fell to her sides and her eyes were wide and glassy as she stared at him. "Tony?" She questioned, and before she knew what was coming to her, her back was slammed into the wall and Tony had one leg lifted along his hips.

"I can't wait Ziva." He stated hoarsely as his lips began to tease hers. He quickly hoisted her up, once again pushing her back against the wall of the shower as he pushed into her slowly. "Ohh." He groaned out as he surged into her, her walls opened to receive his girth before contracting around them. He panted heavily once he was fully seated inside of her.

The water pounded down onto their bodies, but neither seemed to take notice they were so engrossed in each other. "Tony, please." Ziva pleaded in a husky whisper when Tony made no intention of moving.

Tony's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his whole body was tense. "One moment." He grunted, he needed to gain control of his bearings, the feeling of her squeezing him just so was almost too much and he didn't want this to end to quickly.

With a large sigh Tony began to move, his lips latched onto her neck, suckling at her skin as if it were a delicacy. The spray of the shower drowned out the sound of their slapping flesh, but nothing could drown out the sound of their heavy moans, or the dull thud of Ziva's back hitting the wall as Tony's strokes picked up speed.

"Ziva," Tony grunted, his teeth delving into the skin he'd previously been licking.

"Uh, Tony." Ziva cried out, enraptured in the feelings that were coursing through her. Her wet hair was matted to her forehead, and a single strand was stuck across her throat. "I am almost there." Her tone was beseeching, her hips pushing against his.

He gave a grunt, the only indication that he had heard her words. Ziva's hands trailed his back, her nails dragging along the length of it leaving raised red welts in its wake.

Ziva had never felt anything as good as the way Tony was making her feel. Her mind was blank of any thoughts at all except for the way he fit inside of her, the pleasure he invoked with each movement he placed. Without realizing it Ziva began to cry out in Hebrew. "_Ken_, _mamash tov. Oh. Bevakasha," _Were the string of phrases that seemed to fall past her lips.

Tony could hear the string of Hebrew erupting past Ziva's lips, and it caused a feeling of pride to erupt within him. "Ziva." He purred into her ear, placing a kiss to it.

"_Ken."_ Her eyes were half lidded as she stared up to him.

"Come for me," His voice was enticing, and he tweaked her nipples as he said it.

She groaned loudly, her head falling back and thudding against the wall. Her head began to roll back and forth against the wall like a rag doll. Her eyes fell shut, her fingers tightened on Tony's back, and her legs tightened around his hips, drawing him closer as she cried out as she climaxed.

"God!" Tony's body jerked as she went over the edge, he could feel her sheath twitching around his member and it caused his hips to pulse faster. He would never get tired of the feel of her body against his, or the look of pure pleasure on her face as her release hit her. He could never have enough of Ziva David. With those thoughts Tony's own release hit him like a stack of bricks. His stomach tightened, and his hips picked up their pace. "Zee-vahh." He spoke roughly against her cheek. Moments later he spilled his seed inside of her.

Ziva's legs slipped from his waist, trailing down his thighs until they hit the floor. She stood leaning heavily against the wall at her back, breathing heavily her heart pounding in rapid succession as she tried to regain herself.

Tony brought his hands up to rest by her head so he could support his sated body. "We'll finish showering, Ziva." Tony breathed out, "and then we're going to go to bed."

Ziva smirked at him, stepping past him to stand directly under the spray. "If you say so, my little hairy butt." She began to rinse herself off, already having washed before he'd joined her.

Tony grinned at her back, smacking her slightly on her right butt-cheek. "I do say so. And if you wake up … ?" He trailed off, leaving her to fill in the rest.

"I will be sure to wake you up as well." She rattled off.

She'd let Tony take the reins for now, she did not mind him dominating her; but soon, she was going to show him just how dominating she could be in return.

Bevakasha – Please

**Ken – Yes**

**Mamash Tov – So Good (Roughly meaning [Really Good])**

**I don't know if I like this installment too much. I started off liking it, and then as I wrote, it just sort of began to fade, and now I am not even sure if I like it or not. LOL. It could be because I started writing this on the 18****th**** and it is now the 22****nd [lots of things ****came up between that time span] so I am not getting the whole feel of it. I don't know, so that's why YOU should tell me what you think of it. Yes? Yes. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have decided that I am going to make this piece into a little something more. I have the last chapter planned out and I am VERY excited about that chapter, I hope I will be able to execute it in the same way as my thoughts because it is perfect. I hope you enjoy where I take this, it will be filled to the brim with TIVA. And there is plot[minor as it may be]!! [That's why it took me forever to find out just how I wanted to update it – plot kicks my butt]**

He woke up to the feel of nimble fingers slowly tracing sumptuous designs upon his heated skin, and open-mouthed kisses being placed along the nape of his neck and shoulder blades. He let out a pleasant groan at the feel, burying his face deeper into the pillow to get the feeling to continue.

He felt her leg slide over his lower back as her fingers applied more pressure to her sensual massage. He gasped as her tongue traced the length of his neck before she pulled herself up into a seated position across his rear, effectively straddling his body; he didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling, he could practically feel it in the way her fingers danced across his skin, and her breath tingled as it teased his very nerve-endings.

"Tony." She purred languidly, gently biting the tip of his ear.

"Ziva." He groaned in response, before he rolled over after she lifted herself gently to allow him room. His hands came to rest on the tops of her thighs, he was disappointed to find that she had donned his OSU tee shirt – which covered way more of her skin than he'd like. His fingers began to push the hem up, deciding to remedy the whole "clothing" situation. "What did I tell you, Zee-vah?" He asked just as she grabbed his wrist to stop the shirt from rising any higher, so far he had revealed nothing but more of her thighs.

Ziva gave him a perplexed look, so he expanded. "About waking me up."

Light shined in Ziva's eyes as comprehension dawned on her. She chuckled lightly, before placing a tiny kiss to his nose. "You told me to wake you before I got out of bed, not before I put on clothes." She snarkily replied, tracing her index finger down the center of his chest while holding his other hand still against the flesh of her thigh.

Tony shook his head, his free hand slowly inching its way towards her shirt. "Oh, putting on clothes applies to the rule." Tony stated, nodding his head to himself.

She raised her eyebrow in his direction, clearly a question in it own right.

"You had to get out of bed to put on clothes, did you not?" When she didn't answer right away he pushed onward. "My point exactly." He smiled before he sat up, catching her off balance body as she let go of his hands to try and regain her composure.

She glared at him as a warning growl passed her lips in the form of his name. "Tony."

His smile broadened as his hands dove under her shirt now that he had free reign to do so. "Zee-vah." He countered, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that she had forgone her undergarments this morning.

His hands roamed her smooth abdomen before journeying higher. Before his hands could grasp her perky breasts she rolled off of him, landing in a crouch at the foot of the bed with fire in her eyes.

"Ziva." He whined as he threw the sheets aside in hopes to have her in his arms once again. "Come here." Even as he stated this he was already beginning to crawl in her direction.

"We cannot, Tony." Ziva stated, watching him warily with her eyes.

That stopped Tony in his tracks. "And why is that?" He questioned slowly, fearing her answer.

Ziva nodded her head in the direction of his nightstand, and his eyes followed moment's later, taking in the time. "It's almost 0600h, we have time." He smirked in her direction, reaching his hand towards her. "All we need is 25 minutes to make it into the office." His eyes narrowed in concentration. "Hell. I could let you drive, and we'd only need 5." His fingers wrapped around the tendrils of hair that fell in her face. "I need a little something to hold me over while we're at work."

She smiled ruefully as she crawled towards him, capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss before pulling away – much to the protest of Tony. "I have to go home Tony." She announced but her lips still pressed kisses against Tony's neck as he kneeled before her.

Tony whimpered whether it was at her words, or the feelings she sent coursing down his spine he didn't know. "Why?" He hiccupped between pleasured gasps as her teeth grazed his shoulders.

"I do not have any clothes, Tony." She pulled back, her eyes burning with lust that she was attempting to contain.

Tony nodded dumbly, before he recalled Ziva in a trench coat and heels, and then taking off the trench coat to reveal nothing but her bra and panties. Tony shrugged, wrapping his hand in her hair as he pulled her lips to his once more. "You could go to work like that." He wouldn't mind, though he may be a bit distracted if she was sitting across from him all day in just her underwear, but it would be worth it.

Ziva laughed, and he took the opportunity to ease her onto her back as his body hovered over hers. He began to remove the tee shirt again, his fingers easing the fabric up. He had the shirt just above her naval when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her body closer to his in the process. He groaned, grabbing hold of her trim waist in order to hold her against him. He loved the feel of her naked skin against his; the silky smooth texture caressed him in just the right way.

Ziva's eyes darkened considerably as she pushed her body against his lean frame. She had to bite back the gasp of pleasure that threatened to escape, she couldn't let his body overwhelm her, she had to keep her head clear. She used his distraction as her chance to flip their positions, once again settling herself on top of him, her bottom resting just above his pelvis.

They both sucked in heavy breaths, their chest rising and falling in concession. "I do not think you would enjoy me going to work in my underwear as much as you believe you would." She announced, her fingers running through his chest hairs as she made her point. "I would be in front of other people as well. Not just you."

She watched as his eyes narrowed as he took in that thought. "You're right." He announced, but that did not stop his hands from caressing her bare thighs. "McGeek shouldn't be graced with such a glorious sight."

She chuckled, before hopping off of him after placing another kiss to his lips. "We always have tonight." She announced as she entered the hallway in order to retrieve her fallen clothing.

Tony jumped out of bed, quickly following her into the hallway, he grabbed her arm spinning her into the same wall they had been against the night prior, and kissed her deeply, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

Her arms wound their way around his neck, her leg hooking around his hips as she pressed herself against him, letting her passion take over.

They reluctantly pulled away to look into each other's eyes. They both nodded at the same moment, conceding that they should keep it a secret without actually speaking the words.

Ziva bit her lip, but did not release her grip on him; she couldn't seem to let go. "Tonight." She whispered, more to convince herself then him.

Tony nodded, feeling the same thing that she did. They had three years of sexual tension to make up for, and one night did nothing to take the edge off. He reluctantly let her go, stepping back to distance himself. "I need a cold shower." He grumbled to himself as his body throbbed with need.

She chuckled, her gaze sweeping his body as she took in his state of arousal. She licked her lips before her eyes connected with his, a promise hidden in her gaze. "I will see you at work." Was all she said, as she gathered her underwear and slipped on her trench coat, putting the underwear in the pocket as she buttoned her coat and slipped on her heels.

He groaned as he realized she'd be driving home commando. He was sure she did this to torture him. His breathing was ragged and his heart pumped heavily as she walked out the door. As soon as it was closed he sprinted towards the shower, intent on giving himself some relief before his day at work. As he took himself in his hand beneath the spray of the shower he remembered the look of lust that her gaze promised.

--

Tony sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he tried not to think of last night or the night that awaited him. His fingers tightened in his hair as his attempts failed.

Ziva had yet to arrive and she was already invading his mind. He sighed, a frustrated noise that rumbled in the back of his throat as he slammed his fist on his desk, much to the consternation of McGee and Gibbs, who had been eyeing him warily from the moment he walked out of the elevator.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, only to have Tony's head whip in his direction his eyes wide. "Knock it off." He stated, before returning his attention to the phone he held pressed against his ear. He was still on hold as he tried to catch up on all of his missed calls.

Tony glared at McGee as he silently chuckled at him. Tonight could not come fast enough, Tony decided as he stared at the empty desk across from him. _Where is she?_ Tony pondered, as he finally turned his attention to his computer. He missed the ding of the elevator, but he could practically feel her presence as she began her walk to her desk.

He sucked in a ragged breath as he took in her outfit. She wore the same trench coat she had the night before, and the same heels, her legs were bare as well and Tony's blood pumped heavily in his veins.

As he watched her he tried to regulate his breathing, knowing the others might get suspicious if he suddenly started hyperventilating. Ziva threw him a quick smirk over her shoulders before peeling off her jacket.

Tony sighed, and he didn't know if it was relief or frustration as he realized she wore a black skirt, and a deep purple v-neck shirt. Some logical part of his brain knew she wouldn't be wearing her panty set to work, but that did not stop him from hoping.

"Good morning." Ziva called to the team in general, beaming to the world.

"Morning Ziver," Gibbs called, taking in her brightened expression for a quick moment before he hung up his phone, frustrated that he'd been on hold too long.

"Morning!" McGee chirped, waving his hand slightly in her direction.

"Zee-vah," was all Tony stated, nodding in her direction as his gaze swept her form once more before she hid herself behind her desk.

Just as Ziva sat down, Gibbs phone rang. He talked for a moment, muttering brief "Uh huh's" and "alright's". Before he hung up the phone and grabbed his things. "Gear up." He announced, tossing McGee the keys to gas the truck. "Looks like we have an overnighter."

Tony and Ziva exchanged exasperated looks as they grabbed their stuff before following Gibbs to the elevator.

Tony walked behind Ziva, thinking only one thing as he watched the gentle sway of her hips in her skirt: she was going to be the death of him one day.

**3oh!3 rocks my socks! ^^ **

**Alright, so I have a little trivia question for everyone, because I cannot seem to figure it out for myself. What episode did Gibbs start calling Ziva, Ziver? I have to say it has me stumped. I had originally been thinking Stakeout, but I am not sure, because I think I may have heard it sooner. Does anyone know?**

**Oh. And I'd like you to let me know what you think about continuing this! Review, please. It makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhm. I sort of lost my train of thought on this one, I still have that idea for the end, but everything else in between now and then has vanished … sad. So this is me just making up stuff as I go, which I usually do!**

**FIT**

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the car idled within the left lane of traffic. He usually didn't mind being cramped in a car for long periods of time but today it seemed like everything was testing his nerves. Every time he moved his right arm would come in contact with the welcoming warmth of Ziva's body – who seemed to be sitting far too close for comfort – and it was taking everything in his power not to wrap his arm around her.

His fingers tightened around the wheel when he felt her shoulder brush up the length of his arm as she fiddled with the dial of the radio. Her scent wafted around him and his eyes fell shut as he inhaled her sweet scent. He was glad that Gibbs had taken the other car as he found himself leaning towards her for a moment before he regained himself. He just had to remember that McGee was in the vehicle with them.

"I have never been to Philadelphia before." Ziva's voice cut into Tony's reverie, causing his eyes to snap open to see that traffic had pulled forward a few yards. He turned to her, only to see that she had that sexy little smirk on her face, letting him know that she knew exactly what he'd been thinking. He gratefully thanked her for making small talk though, because he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"I've been a few times." McGee stated, fiddling with the door handle a bit as he stared out the window. He had always enjoyed watching as the sites trailed by through the window and he found that he enjoyed it even in the midday traffic. "Sarah wanted to check out Philadelphia University before she decided on Waverly." A smile pulled at his lips as he watched the couple a few cars over animatedly arguing, they were throwing hand gestures and everything.

Ziva glanced at McGee momentarily, noting his distraction; it was then she made her move. Silently she slipped her hands into her jacket pocket, retrieving the item she'd kept safely tucked inside all morning, before pulling it out. Her hands were balled into fists hiding the object from Tony's view.

"What do you got there?" Tony questioned, nodding his head towards her fisted fingers.

She shook her head, her eyes glittering as a slight laugh escaped her lips. "Nothing, Tony." She whispered, looking at McGee once again to see his attention was still otherwise occupied.

She turned back to Tony; her smile was still firmly set upon her lips as she moved her hand towards him.

Tony watched her uncertainly; unsure of just what she was trying to pull. He didn't dare speak though, because he didn't want to attract McGee's attention.

"A gift." Ziva whispered, slipping her fisted hand into the pocket of his jeans slowly.

When she pulled her hand back out of his pocket, her fingers were unfurled to reveal that she no longer held anything within her palm. "Enjoy." She whispered, a secretive smile on her face as she turned her attention forward.

Tony's breathing had quickened as soon as her hand had entered his pocket and he found that he had wished she had kept it there, the heat of her had scorched him in a good way and he was already longing to feel more of it.

He coughed inconspicuously as he shifted his position once more; he continued to follow the flow of traffic as it crept forward once more. The truck eased to a stop and his hand found its way into his recently vacated pocket. What he felt inside surprised him.

His fingers brushed something silky, and his butt lifted off the seat as he tried to pry his hand further into his restricting pants. He sat down once again as soon as he had the object pinched between two of his fingers. He gently pulled on it, giving Ziva a confused look before he looked down once more.

His eyes widened as he took in the black fabric that he had seen upon her body the prior night. His mind conjured up the image of her standing before him in nothing but heels and her panty set and he found his mouth watering as his pants tightened uncomfortably.

He unconsciously began to run his thumb and forefinger across the satin garment that rested within his pocket as he remembered last night.

Ziva watched his reaction, silently pleased. She could see the confusion swirling just beneath the desire and she decided to appease at least one of his emotions. "I have no use for them, Tony." She purred into his ear, "You ripped them, yes?" The question was rhetorical of that Tony knew, but it caused the need that had roared inside of him in those heated moments to rear its head once again. The passion that had caused him to rip her panties was now coursing through his heated veins.

He couldn't stop the groan that ripped its way out of his throat, a heated call that wanted to be answered.

At Tony's groan McGee's attention was diverted away from the window. He took in Tony's wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and the fact that Ziva was slightly turned towards Tony and her face was near her ear. "What's going on?" He spoke slowly, unsure whether or not he would like the answer.

Ziva shot McGee a look, her eyes still glittering with what McGee perceived to be a threat.

"Just Ziva's usual threats." Tony choked out as he discreetly tucked the panties within the confines of his jeans once more. He returned both hands to the wheel as he prayed traffic would lift soon and they would be free from the suffocating confines of the car.

McGee eyed them for a moment longer, before returning his gaze out the window. He wasn't sure but Tony seemed a bit on edge today, and Ziva was almost more sinister. He dully shook his head as he gazed out at the packed cars once again.

Ziva's hand slipped down between Tony and her own legs, and she subtly rubbed the back of her fingers along the outside of his thigh all the while she watched him like a hawk.

Tony's jaw clenched at her subtle caresses. "Stop," He pleaded as her fingers made their way up the tops of his thigh.

Ziva's attention flitted between McGee – to make sure he was still looking elsewhere, and Tony – to see his response to her actions, all the while her expression remained in an unchanging smirk.

Her fingers trailed higher, all the while she hummed along with the song that currently played on the radio; attempting to keep the nonchalant air about her.

"Please…" Tony pleaded again, his erection was pressing firmly against his jeans and his urge to climax was building steadily. He needed her to stop soon, because he was positive if she continued her teasing much longer nothing short of her body would relieve him of his ache.

With the rest of his control, he grabbed her hand, holding it firmly against his thigh with the weight of his palm. "You need to stop." He hissed, lust the only emotion present in his voice.

She shrugged daintily, her tongue flicking across her top lip in a gentle swipe. She glanced at McGee quickly before returning his gaze boldly. "Stop what, Tony?" She questioned innocently as her fingers dug into the flesh of his thigh beneath his grasp.

Tony's head fell back, and he nearly forgot himself at the gentle bite of her nails attempting to embed themselves into his flesh. Her hand was causing waves of heat to tauntingly roll across his skin but he could not let go because he knew she would only continue her torment.

"Tony!" Ziva spoke up, attempting to regain his attention. "Drive." She spoke, slipping her hand out from beneath his own and planting it firmly in her lap a sign that told him she was done playing with him. For now.

Tony stepped on the gas, the traffic seemed to be easing now and he was thankful for that. He looked at Ziva for a second taking in her smirking form with a glare. She was going to have to learn that she was playing with fire, and she was going to get burned.

**A bit of a teaser - a filler if you will.**

**I do not know which is worse, writing in a NyQuil daze or writing on a DayQuil high. Either way I feel that my writing is different though from the reviews I have already got on Fighting Your Demons my NyQuil daze style writing is still good. So that's a plus. What do you think about the DayQuil high writings then? Because that was what this was!**

**Reviews would be L-O-V-E-L-Y. Really they would, because I do not know about this chapter. I did enjoy having Tony be teased though. Ziva is such a stealth master that McGee had no idea what was going on, can't say the outcome would have been the same if it Gibbs had been in the truck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been quite a while since this was last updated. And I was in sort of a teasing mood, and I figured I would share that mood with the rest of you. I hope you enjoy this!**

**And Jes [NCISjes] I wrote some smut[ish]! HA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, for if I did, you would constantly find Tony and Ziva in the position stated below. **

**I feel the need to warn you, that this fic was rated M for a reason, do not take it lightly. **

**Fit;; Chapter 5 [ish]:**

The drive was long and tortuous but Tony couldn't deny that he enjoyed every minute of it. He just wished that McGee hadn't been in the truck so he could have returned some of Ziva's covert caresses.

His body was a tightly coiled spring and it was ready to release at an given moment. Her scent clung to his clothes and he recalled the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingertips. All of this served to make him need her even more. She was in his system and he didn't know if she would ever get out, not that he wanted her out.

As he slipped out of the car he let out a haggard breath, his eyes falling shut as he leaned against the side of the truck trying to get his head about him. His muscles seemed to be locked tight and he wasn't sure if he could move without revealing just how he was affected by the vixen that was on the other side of the truck. He ran his hand through his hair, glad that Gibbs couldn't see him right now because the head slaps he would receive for this would be in full supply.

Before he could contemplate anything further, the driver's side door slammed shut pulling him from his thoughts and startling him into an upright position. He turned to look at the cause of the disturbance but his vision came into contact with the smoldering brown eyes of Ziva and his breath was sucked from his body. He felt the inferno he'd been trying to calm rip through his belly at a maddening pace. "Zee-vah." He hissed breathlessly falling back against the truck as his knees gave into the need he was feeling.

She laughed lightly, making her way towards him slowly as her heels clicked gently upon the cement and her tanned legs gleamed within the sunlight. "You are looking a bit tense, Tony. Long drive, yes?" She purred, pressing her body against his just enough to taunt him.

Tony groaned, his head falling back and hitting the truck with a thud. "The longest." His eyes opened and he saw the seductive grin that curved her lips and he melted. He pulled her to him, pressing her body fully against his as he felt all her curves through the clothes that hugged her body just right. "You have no idea how hard it was for me not to just reach out and touch you." He pressed his lips to her neck, "To kiss you," he trailed kisses up her neck until his kisses reached the corner of her lips where he stopped. "It was pure torture." And with that his lips claimed hers, one of his hands held the back of her neck while the other one clutched her hips. His lips molded to hers, his tongue tangling against hers as the fought for control.

Ziva broke the kiss, chuckling slightly as he eagerly tried to reclaim it. "You have lasted nearly four years without kissing me Tony. Now it is torture when you cannot?"

Tony pressed a quick kiss to her lips when she was caught off guard before answering, "Now that I've really tasted your lips, I'll never be able to stop." Without even taking a breath after his words he dove in for another kiss, pulling her tighter against him as his lips caressed hers.

Ziva sank her body against his, allowing him to feel everything she had to offer. She flicked her tongue along his, her hands clutching his shirt as feelings began to overwhelm her. Need was present in her mind, and she forgot herself and where she was as she pulled him further to her, humming out her pleasure in husky undertones that vibrated through Tony and left him wrought with desire.

His tongue snaked along hers, massaging it as his hands found their way beneath the folds of her shirt touching her heated skin. His fingers tightened upon her flesh reveling in the feel of it.

Her hands slid up his chest, stroking the muscles that lay beneath his clothes before they clutched the back of his neck, angling her head to allow the kiss to become deeper, more passionate.

"Tony," She purred into his mouth, parting from his lips to allow panted breaths to escape. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and Tony groaned at the sight.

His lips attached to her neck, flicking his tongue across her skin and tasting the salty tang that seemed to linger on the surface. He flipped them around, pushing her back against the truck while he aligned his body with hers allowing her to feel the heat that she had inflicted.

"Oh." She gasped, her neck arching and her hips pitching forward to press against his hardness.

"I ache for you, Ziva." He purred into her skin, suckling against her collarbone in hopes of leaving a mark that could easily be covered but she would know it was there.

She grasped at his back, tangling her legs with his in hopes of getting him between her thighs; she made a sound of protest in the back of her throat when her pencil skirt stopped the movement. "Please," She begged, her body was a fire and he was the water that would cool the rampant flames.

He smiled against her skin, placing a lingering kiss upon the newly formed mark before bringing his lips back up to hers. With a quickness that rivaled any other he swept her leg up around his hips, sliding her skirt higher around her waist and allowing her body to mold to his.

He pushed his hips against hers as his lips claimed hers once more in a passionate kiss, his fingers played against the thin strip of lace on her hips and he let out a greedy moan when he felt her body tighten in anticipation. "How do you like it, Ziva?" He taunted, a smirk pulling at his lips when he realized her eyes were nearly rolling into the back of her head.

"More, please." She hissed, grinding her hips in such a way that made him lose his train of thought.

"Later, Zee. I promise." With forced effort he found himself pulling away from her, his body burned, yelling at him to go back into her arms but he ignored it.

Her bottom lipped jutted out gently, that combined with the seductive glint that was in her eyes had Tony finding himself stepping back towards her before giving himself a mental shake.

"Now we are even." He announced smoothly despite his hoarse voice. He then turned to walk to the tail of the truck, getting his gear out before making his way down to the crime scene on the other side of the truck where Gibbs and McGee already stood.

She smiled then, panting against the side of the truck as she realized just what had occurred. While they had both enjoyed that little display of affection, Tony had left her body yearning in the same way she had done on the drive up there.

With shaky legs she walked to the back of the truck, grabbing her gear before making her way towards the other. Today was going to be fun.

**So … What did you think? Did you like it? :] I liked writing it, it made me happy. :D Let me know!**

**Oh, and the reason I haven't been updating as often is because school has started for me, and that combined with work takes up all my spare time. :/ RL sucks sometimes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're getting tired of this feel free to [A.] Throw Things [B.] Hit me or [C.] Just let me know, perhaps even [d] all of the above, because all of the above needs to be an option, always. I, for one, am rather enjoying it, but I'd like to have someone else's opinion because well I can't hear over the yelling voices in my head.**

**This is dedicated to Jes [NCISjes] who is absolutely amazing.**

**Fit Chapter 6**

It was tough for Tony to sketch the crime scene when thoughts of Ziva kept invading his mind. He found that his eyes kept wandering to her, and when his gaze would finally return to the paper he would see her curves outlined upon the sheet. It was safe to say that his usual pristine sketching was not so pristine today; there were eraser marks on every available piece of the paper and his actual sketch of the crime scene wasn't even close to being done. He hoped that Gibbs wouldn't study it too hard because he was sure that the head slap he would receive if Gibbs knew what it was he had been sketching would be a great one.

Tony's eyes trailed unwillingly to Ziva's form once more and he all but groaned when he took in the sight that she currently presented. "Ziva," he whimpered his eyes darting around to make sure Gibbs wasn't within hearing distance. "If you bend over like that one more time, I'm going to explode," he knew it was true because the teasing ride over here had affected him immensely. It didn't help that she continued to tease him, inadvertent as it may be.

"Work harder Tony," she purred as she brushed passed him in order to snap off a few more shots, "and we can be out of here much faster." The promise that her voice held had Tony's fingers tightening almost to the point of snapping the pencil in his hands.

He chuckled then, his throat dry and his body so tight that he didn't know if he would be able to move for a long while. "All I heard was 'harder' and 'faster'," he murmured, pupils dilated as he licked his lips, "and I so want to fulfill those requests for you." A thick bead of saliva seemed to swell in his throat and he really hoped this case would be solved very quickly.

Ziva brushed along his back as she went to the other side to take yet another picture. Tony realized she was doing this on purpose because she was usually much more deliberate in her photographing than she was being in this moment.

"How would you react to the 'I need you inside me' request?" her eyebrow arched delicately and there was a burning desire lingering in her chestnut gaze that seemed to ignite his own.

Another whimper left his throat and he clutched the sketchbook tighter to him as he knelt on the ground in attempt to hide his burgeoning erection.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked as he came towards the crime scene again. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"Sketching," Tony murmured in a feeble attempt at a lie. His hand was shaking making his task that much harder. The fact that Ziva's laughter seemed to be echoing in his ear wasn't helping either.

Gibbs peered over his shoulder to see how much progress his senior field agent had made and he ended up giving Tony a head slap in response."Do I have to make Ziva help you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned snarkily.

Tony nodded enthusiastically, squeaking out a yes as images of Ziva "helping" him sprung forth to his mind. They didn't help his current predicament in the slightest; instead they made him bliss out happily.

He gained another head slap and he found himself cringing as though he was waiting for more. When none came he realized that Gibbs couldn't read his thoughts.

"Get your work done!" Gibbs shouted, as he made his way back to the local M.E.

They'd been called here to oversee the investigation but they weren't leading it. Tony couldn't really find a problem with this fact because he didn't think he'd be able to wrap his head around a full investigation any time soon. Ziva and his relationship was far too fresh for him to focus on anything but her and how much pleasure her limber body could bring to his. His grip tightened on his sketchpad again and he wasn't sure that he was going to finish anytime soon.

He glanced up to see Ziva grinning coyly at him and his eyes narrowed as he realized that she had finished taking pictures of the crime scene. "You are not finished yet, yes?" she asked cheekily twisting her ankle out in such a way that flashed him the skin at the inside of her knee. He really really liked her legs.

He didn't dignify her with a response; instead he worked quickly to get finished. He hoped that once they were finished he could get Ziva to go somewhere private with him, and he could have her wonderfully long legs wrapped around him the way he had the prior night. In that moment that was all he could want.

--

"Finally finished?" Gibbs questioned gruffly over Tony's shoulder sometime later. He merely nodded in response, not trusting his voice to be anything more than a croak because despite the length of time that had passed he was still very much aroused. He chalked it up to Ziva's presence which always seemed to linger on the edge of his mind; it was almost as if he could sense her.

"Good," Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee, and Tony wondered when he had time to refill it. The sun had already begun to set, and he hoped that McGee deemed it necessary to ride with Gibbs on the way back. "The director has set up reservations at a hotel nearby."

Tony could feel his hope at getting Ziva alone become dashed only for it to quickly be restored as the mention of a hotel finally set in. "Hotel?" he questioned, trying to contain his excitement. A hotel usually meant they all had separate rooms – or at least Ziva had a separate room – a hotel meant that he could sneak off to meet Ziva; a secret meeting with Ziva meant an extremely happy Tony and he was all for an extremely happy Tony.

There was a slap issued to the back of his head, and Tony wondered just how Gibbs seemed to notice when his thoughts were centered in places they shouldn't be. "Yes, DiNozzo, that is what I said. Do you have a problem with that?"

Tony then chose to grin comically, his eyes straying to Ziva with a look of searing promise. "No, a hotel will do just fine," it came out as nothing more than a whisper, but he saw the way Ziva's body shuddered in anticipation and he had no doubt that she heard him. Tonight was going to be a good night.

--

"One room?" he tried not to sound as hysterical as he felt, but he was bordering crazy within these very moments. "We all have to share _one room!?_" he didn't think he could stress enough just how upset he was with this whole arrangement. There was no way that he was going to have any sort of alone time with Ziva if Gibbs was in the room. His high hopes for that evening became doused in icy cold water that was also known as 'Gibbs'. He didn't think that cursing the world would be too extreme in that instant.

Ziva sent him a pitying look, her fingers brushing along his arm as she hoisted her backpack higher on her shoulder. Tony's head fell forward, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her they way he had the previous night.

"We only need one room," Gibbs stated in his tone that said 'do-not-argue-with-me'. Tony paid the mild threat no heed.

"But Ziva's a woman, boss!" he deemed it necessary to share that bit of information, and later he would find a flaw in his words but right now none of that mattered. He needed to find a way to separate Gibbs from Ziva and him.

There was a long silence where no one spoke. Gibbs quirked an eyebrow in Tony's direction, Ziva attempted to stifle her laughter and McGee stood silently unsure what to say or do in this situation.

"Your point, DiNozzo?" the tone was back and in full force, Tony would be a fool not to listen to the warning it held, and thankfully this time he followed it.

"Nothing, boss," it was nothing but a quiet murmur because he still could not shed his disappointment on this entire subject. They were in a hotel, all sharing a room and to make matters worse he had to share a room with Ziva, _without _being able to touch her or do any of the things that had been on his mind all day. "Damn," he had just successfully dubbed today as the worst day of his life. It even topped that time when he was seventeen and he had been caught without a condom, and the girl wouldn't let him anywhere near him after that revelation.

Tony huffed greatly. As he waited for the elevator to come he stood behind Ziva playing with her hair that she had let down earlier in the truck, and trying not to gawk at her tanned legs. It didn't work, and he found himself stepping closer to her in order to run his fingers across her hips. He let out a pitiful whimper, it was quiet and only Ziva seemed to hear it because she shot him a look over her shoulder. He really wished that she would stifle her simpering gaze at least somewhat because the heat that pulsed through him in the following moment nearly made him lose all control.

She shot him a coy smile before turning to face forward again; he could easily read her feelings in the brief time that their eyes had locked. He could see that she also didn't like this predicament they found themselves in, but her gaze still held promises of what she could - and would - do for him at a later date, when they were finally allowed to be alone.

He allowed his fingers to continue to play along her waist, occasionally dipping beneath her shirt in order to feel the warmth that her skin omitted. He reveled in it, hoping that this night would pass quickly and he would finally be able to be alone with her once more.

"DiNozzo!" it was a sharp bark that came just as the elevator doors opened. It caused Tony's fingers to still in their place and his grip on her hip tightened fractionally wondering just what new news Gibbs was going to deliver to him. "I will have your fingers in a jar behind my desk if you don't remove them right now."

Tony gapped at his boss in wonderment, he had no idea how he just knew about things like this, especially when his back was turned, but he really didn't like it one bit. "On it, Boss," was his simple reply before giving Ziva's hip one more squeeze before letting go and following her into the elevator.

"I don't get it," McGee stated as the doors finally began to fall shut. He continued looking around at everyone's face as though he was trying to figure out what it was that he had missed out on.

As the elevator slowly began to ascend Tony couldn't help but to think that this was going to be his longest night yet.

--

**There will probably be one or more chapters left to this. We will see how everything plays out though. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you have the other ones. Sorry for the wait, though I really do think that the many of you who willed me to get this out quicker helped. I mean, I probably wouldn't have had the inspiration to write this if it wasn't for your urging, so thank you.**

**[and this is where I do a small congratulatory dance at reaching 100 on the favorite author list! I am shocked, stunned, speechless, surprised [can't think of any more 's' words to throw in there but you get the point] Thank you all so much! I'm beyond flattered!!!]  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Title:_ FIT**

**_Rating:_ M – (towards the end)**

**_Pairing: _Tony / Ziva**

**_Disclaimer:_ I bought this really cool jacket. It's striped, and its pull strings are ear buds! I can plug my iPod into the pocket, I'm stoked!**

**_Dedication: _I place this into the capable hands of my Jes. :P**

**_AN/:_ You know, sometimes I just suck. Because I took forever to write this, and when I started to write it I stopped and left it for months after that. Yeah, I need to just stick with things. I hope that I don't take that long again, and if I do, well then I should go into hiding because pitchforks and torches scare me. I blame work.**

**_OVERVIEW:_ Since it has been so long since I have updated I figure I should update everyone on what has happened so far in this story:**

**Ziva feels the need to show Tony just how fit she really thinks he is after he suffered a major blow to the ego by listening to some receptionist tell him Renny was a "little more fit". This ends in sex against the wall. Then there is a shower sex sometime mid morning. And when the wake up before work Ziva realizes she needs to go home and change. Lots of teasing, blah blah blah, long car ride, blah, case, McGee, Gibbs, truck, traffic, etc. Then at the end of the last chapter we find out that the team has to share a hotel room, and here we are now… (with the worst overview ever … I'm tired, forgive me.) Enough of my blabbing, just read the chapter.**

**##**

It was torture, pure and simple. There was absolutely no other way to describe it. He was in a hell of his own creation. He had had a taste of everything she had to offer and there was no going back now.

Her smell seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. It was on him – on his clothes, in his skin, permeating the air that surrounded him – it was all around him, and yet he couldn't hold it in his hands the way he wanted. Her perfume had taken over the entire room, conquering any other scent that tried to take over. She was taunting him when he couldn't do anything about it, and she had no idea of the effect she was having on him, of that he was sure, because if she did have any idea of what she was doing he was sure that the results would be much more noticeable to everyone.

**##**

The room felt entirely too small, she was certain that it was probably the smallest room she had ever been in. Normally she wasn't one to feel claustrophobic, but her breathing was labored, and the air felt heavy. She figured that was because everywhere she looked he was there looking absolutely delectable. She wanted to devour him, to grab hold of his body and never let go – she didn't think that he would mind too much.

She wanted to touch him in ways that he would never forget, but she couldn't; because of this infernally small room and the fact that they couldn't get any privacy whatsoever. Her fingers itched to rove over his skin the way she had been able to do the night before, she hated that she wasn't free to do so.

She was stressed, aroused and unbelievably frustrated, and all of that combined made her utterly angry. She was not above taking her frustrations out on a punching bag, but there was none around for her to do so. This was not how she thought this day would end at all

**##**

The room wasn't one of the largest in the hotel, but it definitely wasn't the smallest either. It contained two queen size beds that sat against the far wall with a small table and a lamp in between, with a hidden desk in the nook furthest away from the bathroom. The window sat right above the desk, casting a luminescent light across the tabletop.

Despite all the floor space the room offered Ziva felt that the walls were closing in on her. She figured that even if the walls did end up moving closer to her she still wouldn't be able to touch Tony, the thought did nothing to help her current mood.

She stood up with a huff, eyes narrowed and shoulders hunched over slightly in attempt to hide her growing annoyance. "I am taking a shower," she gritted out, trying her hardest to ignore the way Tony's eyes snapped toward her and seemed to singe her with an intensity that she just couldn't handle right now. It was too much to go through when she couldn't do a thing about it, life simply wasn't fair.

She picked up her bag from the corner by the bed, her back delicately arching in a way that she knew Tony would very much appreciate. If he was going to tease her with his burning gaze that it would only be reasonable for her to return the sentiments; after all she liked when the playing field was even – or when she was ahead.

She glanced in his direction, and instantly regretted it when she took in his desire-ridden posture; clearly he was having just as much trouble with this brief separation as she was.

Her footsteps quickened to the bathroom and it couldn't seem any further away. It was like every step she took brought her further from her destination rather than closer, and she could only blame this on him. The effect he had on her was great, and it was all because of the things he made her feel, the feelings he ignited in her. She had to get away from him before she did something that would get the both of them fired. He was far too tempting, and her self control had shattered hours ago.

**##**

He could hear the shower. He knew what she looked like _in_ the shower. His fingers itched to touch her, to smooth the flats of his palms against her silken curves. He dropped his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair as the tensions inside of him soared. He could have her right now if it weren't for this stupid case. He grunted flopping back on the bed his mood dampening as the minutes passed. Sometimes he would swear that someone was just out to get him.

"Problems, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned sardonically, and Tony didn't think he had any right to be smirking the way he was.

"Nope, everything is _fine_." So maybe his answer was a bit forced, but he didn't think the truth would get him anything but fired. Saying things like '_Yeah, I do have problems. You see, this morning I made hot sexy plans to screw my partner into oblivion, and work seems to have put a damper on those plans. So yeah, maybe I am a little tense'_ to your boss was a sure way to get you front row seats to a show called unemployment. So instead of pushing his luck any further, he laid there silently wondering if there was any way for their sleeping arrangements to work out in his favor. He had high hopes that there was some luck left for him today.

He concentrated on the steady patter of the shower, allowing himself to imagine what Ziva was doing behind the door of the bathroom. He imagined her running her fingers through her hair, working up a lather as she massaged her shampoo or conditioner into her scalp. Or maybe she was all sudsy, working the hotel soap over her body as she thought about all the teasing they had suffered throughout the day. Perhaps she was still a little worked up; maybe she was taking care of her arousal by herself, her fingers stroking slowly against her sensitive flesh as she brought herself closer to that illusive peak.

He wanted to help her. The picture of her running her delicate hands over her supple flesh as she imagined everything from the way his body felt moving against hers to his heated words that were meant to work her into an untamable frenzy caused his blood to run on overload..

He sat up like a rocket, the image of her pushing her fingers into her tight heat too much for him to handle after the torment she subjected him to earlier in the day. He needed to get into that bathroom. He surveyed the room, noticing how Gibbs and McGee were pouring over case notes – vaguely he knew they had a case to finish, and he didn't question the fact that Gibbs was currently letting him get away with doing nothing. Instead he stood up, taking one step in the direction of the bathroom before his phone beeped, halting his progress.

He was beyond frustrated, and when he looked at the offending device blinking on the bedside table, he had the urge to throw it off the balcony. With a resigned sigh, he made his way over to it. When he held it in his hand he had to tell himself it could be important more than once for fear the he would snap it in half if he allowed himself to think otherwise.

He opened the text message without even checking who it was from. Later he would regret that decision a little bit, because if he had checked who it was from, he could have at least been a little prepared for its contents.

_ Feb. 20, 2009_

_ 08:26 PM_

_ I did not bring any underwear!_

_ Ziva: (202) 893-6575_

His grip tightened on his cell phone as lust caused his veins to seemingly catch on fire. He quickly keyed in a reply, his resolve to get into that bathroom increasing tenfold. She knew how to torment him, and she seemed to thrive on that knowledge.

_Feb. 20, 2009_

_ 08:29 PM_

_ What are you going to do about that? Can I see? ;)_

_ Tony: (202)893-7164_

When he looked up from his phone Gibbs was staring at him with an indiscernible look on his face. "Ya gonna help us there, DiNozzo?"

Tony gave a brief nod, opening his mouth to voice his reply when his phone beeped again. He opened it quickly, not even thinking about the repercussions of ignoring Gibbs.

_Feb. 20, 2009_

_ 08:32 PM_

_I am just going to have to go commander. And you will have to come in here to see for yourself. _

_Ziva: (202) 893-6575_

He groaned, looking from Gibbs to his cell phone – which clearly held an invitation. He keyed in his reply once more before hanging his head and making his way to the stack of papers Gibbs had so kindly laid out for him.

_Feb. 20, 2009_

_ 08:32PM_

_ Its commando. You'll have to show me some other time, the boss is calling. :(_

_ Tony: (202)893-7164_

**##**

It turns out the steam of the shower did nothing to alleviate the nerves that were coursing through her at that moment, and she refused to lower herself in taking a cold shower. She was stronger than that, a little lust never hurt anyone. She laughed lowly to herself; the unyielding heat that was pooling in her belly would cause _her_ to hurt someone if she didn't alleviate it soon. She set her shoulders, putting her phone back on the counter when she realized she wouldn't be getting what she needed at the moment. She tried, and when she imagined the look on Tony's face she was able to put at least some of her tension behind her.

She pulled on her tank top, loving the feel of the light fabric against her skin. She was all worked up, and anything pressing against her caused the pressure to rise within her.

Next she took out a pair of cotton shorts, eyeing them heavily as she wondered if Gibbs was going to let her get away with wearing them. They were all she had in her bag, her sweat pants lay in a heap in front of her washer waiting to be cleaned. She shrugged her shoulders, pulling the shorts over her smooth legs without any hesitation. She had gone without underwear before; in fact she often did it because she found that it was more comfortable. Besides, in Mossad she had learned that packing frivolous things such as undergarments are nothing but a hindrance being as no one would see it. So she had learned to do without.

She pulled her damp hair off of her back, twisting it into a loose bun that hung limply at the base of her neck. She shoved her work clothes into her bag, already regretting the fact that she was going to have to wear them again tomorrow. These random overnight assignments always caught her off guard; she was never ready for them because she always packed her back pack with the minimum amount of clothing.

When she stepped out of the bathroom the contrast in the air was palpable as she walked. She liked the way the air conditioned roomed licked at her heated skin, it soothed her, even though she knew that it wasn't going to do a thing to take the edge off.

At first she didn't notice the looks she was receiving. Instead she was concentrating on calming herself down, because if she was going to make it through this night she was going to need to be as serene as possible. She took a deep breath in, allowing her eyes to fall shut as she released the breath in a hearty gust of air. She could feel the calmness settling around her, and she just needed to stay concentrated on something other than Tony until she felt like she could function properly.

"What are you wearing, Officer David?" Gibbs voice broke through her haze, and just like that her shoulders tensed up, and her spine stiffened and her tranquil little bubble was shattered. All it took was for her to set her gaze on Tony and the lust that caused her whole body to sing of pent of frustrations came crashing back into her at full force.

She looked down at her outfit, pulling her tank top away from her stomach slightly as she examined herself. "I believe they are called clothes, Gibbs." Sarcasm wasn't going to get her anywhere, but with the pressure that was creeping through her veins she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Yeah, I know that, but they don't really cover much the way clothes are supposed to." Gibbs glared at her, and Ziva stared him down in response. She knew what he was doing; she could read it in the line of his shoulders and the set of his jaw. Rule twelve might as well have been tattooed across his forehead because his entire body language was screaming about it, but in the moment she didn't care. He was acting like a father would to his teenage daughter, and she couldn't say she appreciated it all that much in this moment – she was an adult after all.

"It was all that I had, Gibbs," her tone was a bit softer, soothing as to not strike up anymore tension to increase the thickness that was already residing in the room. She knew when to back down, even if in her mind all she wanted to do was fight back – fighting was a form of relief that she could achieve.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, eyes trailing back over to the mounds of paperwork that sat in front of him.

"Yes, Boss?" Tony answered on default, his eyes greedily taking in the curve of Ziva's shoulders before trailing down her graceful neck to take in the way her breasts were displayed in her tight white tank top. He shivered in response, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his fingers clenched within the fabric of his slacks. He didn't know if he was going to make it through this night without touching her, his body was screaming at him to press up against her, to make her feel the way he had made her feel the night before, and he really wanted to do nothing more than comply.

"Give Ziva your sweatpants." There was no room to argue, and even though Tony was loathe to put anymore clothes on her he knew that he could do little more than comply. An order was an order after all.

"On it, Boss." Tony all but saluted, getting up from his seat at the table and making his way to his own backpack. He stepped passed Ziva, making sure that he brushed against her body in the process. The feeling of her shuddering against him sent his mind into hyper active mode and he was granted flashes of her sweaty and flushed as she writhed beneath him. His breath hitched, and his fists clenched as the delicious images swam through his mind. He loved the picture she made, so over come with desire that she couldn't even think straight. To him, it was the best thing imaginable.

He unzipped his backpack, ripping his sweatpants from the bag before he turned to face her. A little smirk quirked the corners of his lips as he sized her up, drinking in everything about her, from her damp hair that curled into tight little ringlets, all the way to how her toes would flex as his eyes traced the lines of her legs. From the table he hadn't been able to see the remaining water drops that clearly clung to her collarbone, but now that he could see them he wanted to lap them up. To taste her as his tongue made fiery paths along her body.

"Here," he pushed the pants into her hand, making sure that his fingertips rubbed her wrist intimately before he pulled it back.

Ziva's eyes fell closed as his fingers tapped a quick rhythm against her skin before it felt like it was ripped from her grasp. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw his heated gaze trained pointedly on her legs. She knew what he was asking, and she shot him a look before nodding her head.

Tony shook his own head in response a slight smile quirking the corners of his lips as he gained the answer he was looking for. It did nothing to alleviate his curiosity instead it caused him to wonder if he was relieved or frustrated to find out that she really was without any panties because as it was he still couldn't do a thing about it.

**##**

Tony couldn't get it out of his mind, when she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his sweatpants with her shorts in her hand he just about lost it. The sweats were far too long on her, rolled up into cuffs at the bottom so they didn't drag on the ground, they were baggy as well, hanging loosely from her hips in a way that Tony could only describe as downright sexy. She was in his clothes, the thought thrilled him, but nothing thrilled him more than the thought that she was _only_ in his clothes. There were no barriers between her body, and those pants; and as excited as he had been before this thought, it was nothing compared to how he felt afterwards.

He thought about just giving her those sweatpants, because the idea of her wearing his clothes to bed sent his mind into a frenzy, but then he realized he wanted them back so he could wear them after she was through with them. Maybe they could share them.

He watched her slyly as she made her way over to sit down next to him before promptly delving into the stack of papers that had been acquired from the local police department. For a second he thought she was going to ignore him but that was before she laid her hand on his knee under the table and began to stroke patterns against his pants. His breathing wavered momentarily, the shock at her sudden actions great, but he regretted his surprise when she pulled her hand away, moving it back on top of the table as she continued to read through the piles before her. He hated this whole sharing a room thing.

**##**

If they thought the room was tense before, it was nothing compared to what it was now. Here they were, sitting at a small table, their knees occasionally bumping against one another as the sifted through their personal piles. They were within two feet of each other, and they couldn't even touch. They could barely lock gazes; for fear that they would give too much away with the look in their eyes.

Tony sighed, and McGee glared. Ziva's fingers drummed against the tabletop, and Gibbs hand shot out to still it. It was safe to say that all of them were getting antsy, and frustrated, some more than others.

"I think I have something, Boss," McGee shouted when the silence of the room reigned for over five minutes. Working without more than one computer was taxing, but it wasn't impossible.

Gibbs looked at him; his eyebrow quirking when nothing came spilling out of McGee's mouth in an orderly fashion. "Yeah, well what do ya got McGee," he prompted, his tone heavy with threatening annoyance. His team was pushing his buttons today, and he was about ready to snap; a head slap didn't seem like it would be enough.

McGee gulped at the volatile tone Gibbs' voice held. He looked at the paper in his hand once more before he began speaking immediately after he found his place again. "It looks like Petty Officer Donovan was up to more than one illegal activity during his active duty." He cleared his throat, pulling the lone laptop closer to him as he clicked a few buttons bringing up a file. "During his first year he was put on suspension for possession of marijuana, he got off free claiming that he was holding it for his sickly mother who he was going to visit when he was on leave. The second time he was caught with marijuana they let him off again. The same excuse was used, and once again it panned out."

"How many times can someone get away with the same excuse?" Tony questioned, shrugging his shoulders as he subtly shifted closer to Ziva. The natural scent she gave of was intoxicating; he wanted to immerse himself in it.

"I don't know DiNozzo, how many times have you told me that your car wouldn't start when you were late to work?" Gibbs questioned, arching an eyebrow at him in such a way that it had Tony shifting back to his original position, away from Ziva. Sometimes Tony got the feeling that Gibbs had a sixth sense, and possibly a seventh one just because he was Gibbs.

"That's different Boss, it was a legitimate excuse!" He protested, feeling as though his favorite teacher had just told him he was his worst student. It was a weird feeling considering his favorite teacher was his gym teacher and he had always excelled at gym.

"We all know how well you take care of your cars, Tony," McGee uttered drily, and Tony felt as though everyone was turning on him.

"Hey!" He was slightly indignant but he didn't like when people called his character into question. His only safe haven was when Ziva gripped his hand beneath the table, giving it a brief squeeze before pulling her hand away. It was her own subtle way of letting him know that she knew him better than anyone else. The brief flick she gave him let him know she called his bluff, but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset about it because even if he did lie about being late to work a few times at least someone was on his side.

"McGee!" Gibbs stated irritably when the topic wasn't picked back up quickly.

"Right, by the third time he was caught with marijuana he wasn't given as much leeway. He was well into his second year of service, and had already suffered from numerous mishaps already. He has a record Boss, but only during his time of service. He was caught breaking and entering during his first suspension, and he was even charged with stalking on one account."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony stretched, spreading his legs out beneath the table as he slumped further into his chair. His left arm hung over the back of his chair as his right hand messed with the pencil in his grasp. When he was sure Gibbs was paying complete attention to McGee's explanation he moved. He hooked his finger beneath the waistband of Ziva's sweats, _his_ sweats, and rubbed his fingers against the satiny skin that waited for him. He shuddered as his suspicions of her being completely naked underneath his clothes were confirmed. He loved it.

"It sounds like our Petty Officer was being influenced by some outside party, yes?" Ziva questioned suddenly. Tony's fingers stilled because he was unaware of where the conversation had gone and he was sure he was about to be called upon for a theory.

Sure enough, Gibbs' eyes shifted towards Tony's relaxed frame, and Tony's fingers tightened against the waistband that was currently pinched beneath his fingers. "Uh, yeah," Tony agreed, nodding briefly in hopes that it would make him look surer of his theory. "It almost sounds like it could be some sort of gang influence." He racked his brain for any hint of the conversation that he missed while he made his discovery that yes, Ziva was indeed pantyless. "I mean, with everything he was charged for: the marijuana, the breaking and entering, the stalking." He cringed briefly, the more he explained his theory, the less certain he was of the bull shit spewing out of his mouth. He rubbed Ziva's hip with his thumb, searching for the confidence that currently eluded him, and he was granted with it when Ziva spoke again.

"It is a good theory," she turned towards Gibbs, which in turn caused her to push her lower half in Tony's direction that much more. "His behavioral change was drastic in such a way that only speaks of group mentality."

Tony's eyes traced Ziva's back; the sliver of skin that was granted to him was all he could look at. He wondered how hard Gibbs would smack him if he pushed Ziva's shirt up that much more, just enough so he could see the entirety of her back. The hand that was still stroking her skin twitched as if to attempt just that, and he pulled it back as though he had been burned. He couldn't do that; he didn't want anyone else to see her like that. She was _his_.

The possessive turn of his thoughts should have frightened him, but he was too focused on her in that moment to care. He was vaguely aware that even McGee was siding with his theory, going into depths that only McGee could as he explained how the gang must have turned on Petty Officer Donovan resulting in his death.

Tony glanced at the paper that had been sitting in front of him for a better part of the evening when something clicked. "This bar," he tapped the photo, pushing it out in front of him a little further so everyone could see it.

Ziva leaned in to get a closer look at the picture, and the scent of her shampoo wafted across him and caused him to close his eyes briefly in satisfaction.

She was going to kill him, or get him killed by Gibbs. He shook his head, in attempt to clear his head. "This bar is the one our Petty Officer came to regularly during his time off duty." He pointed to the logo next to the name of the bar, and he got his_ I-know-something _smirk on his face before he continued. "This is the same symbol that our Petty Officer had tattooed on his forearm."

Gibbs stood up abruptly, and Tony stared at him a little startled as to what he was about to do. "Looks like we've got ourselves a lead," Gibbs stated, and Tony wouldn't have been surprised if Gibbs made them all go check out the bar right then. He was a little surprised when Gibbs decided to call it a night, and he held his breath as he waited in anticipation for Gibbs to declare the sleeping arrangements.

"DiNozzo, McGee you two will be sharing that bed," he gestured with his arm, internally laughing at Tony's crestfallen expression. "Ziva and I will take that bed."

"Boss!" Tony injected before he could hold it back, and with the way everyone's eyes suddenly became trained on him he couldn't exactly let the subject go. "Why do I have to sleep with McGoo?" It was the safest way to phrase the question, when his mind was currently screaming_: you're not sleeping with her!_

"Because DiNozzo." Gibbs stated, and everyone thought he was just going to leave it at that, but he continued before Tony could have another unexpected outburst. "I don't wanna share a bed with you." Tony opened his mouth, because there was another set of sleeping arrangements with which both he _and_ Gibbs could get what they wanted. "And I'm sure as hell not letting you sleep in the same bed as Ziva."

Shot down, effectively too. Tony's mouth snapped shut, and his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out if Gibbs _knew_. Tony turned to McGee when he was certain there was no way he was going to get in the same bed as Ziva.

"Alright McSheetHog, we're going to have to set some ground rules here."

McGee opened his mouth to protest, because they didn't need ground rules. They were both adults, and clearly they were both against the idea of sharing a bed.

Tony cut him off before he could get anything out. "First there will be no touching, ever." He glared at the younger agent, as if he really feared that this would be a problem. "Second, don't breath on me, it's weird." He heard Ziva chuckle from behind him and he resisted the urge to toss a smirk in her direction. "Thirdly, we will never speak of this moment." He swung his gaze to Gibbs and Ziva, catching both their gazes before he spoke to them, "You two will never speak of this moment." The goading look Ziva shot him told him she was definitely going to speak of this moment, and Gibbs looked bored with the entire spiel.

"Get some sleep," Gibbs announced gruffly, "we've got a big day ahead of us."

No one doubted his words, they knew how he operated.

**##**

Tony shifted restlessly in the bed, fluffing his pillow harshly as he still couldn't get settled. No matter what position he laid in, or how he shifted, he was still wide awake, and still very much uncomfortable. He would love to say that he didn't know the reason, but as he stared blindly into the dark in the direction he knew she was his answer was obvious. He could feel her in the air surrounding him, he knew she was there, and the fact that she wasn't in his arms was like a slap in the face.

The air was silent except for the steady breathing coming from the occupants of the room. It had been two hours since they had retired to bed, and Tony hadn't been able to keep his eyes closed for longer than four minutes. He wondered if it would be bad etiquette for him to drag Ziva out of the room in order to get themselves their own room, with their own bed, where they could have all the privacy they needed. The fact that the hotel had no other vacancies would not stop him.

He shifted again, groaning softly as his mind raced with thoughts of Ziva yet again. It would seem that she was all he could think about now, and he really wished he could act upon his thoughts. They had so much to catch up on – years really – and this forced separation – no matter how brief it would be – was taking its toll on his psyche. He was starting to realize that he needed her, he had always wanted her sure, but now that he had actually felt her body, shared their desires, he didn't think he could ever give her up. He didn't want to either.

His eyes fell closed again in hopes that this time sleep would come to him, and that the night would pass quickly and bring way to a brand new day – a day that he could hopefully spend with Ziva.

Minutes passed, and the deafening silence began to overwhelm him once again so he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fighting off the inevitable wave of annoyance that was sure to come. He cursed the situation in his mind, along with the sleeping arrangements that were forced upon them.

He moved again, pulling the blankets around his shoulders before folding them back when he felt as though he was being suffocated by the heat. This wasn't working, he didn't know if it was because he was sharing a bed with the wrong person – not even close to the _right_ person – or if it was because he was still worked up from her teasing glances and caresses from earlier in the day. He wasn't sure what it was, but at this point he didn't care.

He blinked, his eyes blurry and unseeing in the darkness, but still he searched blindly for any hint of her in the blackened night. He found none, and she was probably no less than three feet away from him – three feet too _far_.

He sighed, a whisper on his lips as he once again tried to sleep. "Ziva," he murmured, part of him hoped that she could hear the naked longing in his voice and would appease his wishes – he wanted her to come closer – and another part of him hoped that just saying her name would ease the raging tides that were taking place in his mind. They didn't, if anything it made them worse.

He felt fingertips ghost over his shoulder before he even heard a noise, and he would have been frozen in shock if her touch hadn't already been burned into memory – seriously, sleeping in a bed with a man and having someone randomly touch you made you think irrational thoughts.

"Calm down, Tony," Ziva whispered in his ear, and this time his whole body did stiffen when her lips brushed against his lobe. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he didn't think he was going to be able to let her crawl back into bed with Gibbs.

"I can't," he all but whined, shifting closer to the edge of the bed as his hand reached out in the darkness and made contact with her neck. His thumb stroked patterns against the underside of her chin as his eyes adjusted just enough that he could make out the outline of her face. "I miss you."

Her chuckle was whisper soft, and he felt blessed just to be able to hear the throaty sound. "I am right here Tony," she joked playfully, and she nipped his jaw gently before pulling away.

Tony pouted, and he held back a grin of his own when he saw a smile take up her face at his actions. "I miss _holding_ you," he reiterated, pulling her closer so that he could place his lips on hers. They were playing a dangerous game, Gibbs was right there no less than five feet away, and here he was kissing his partner.

"I miss you too," Ziva replied against his lips, and his heart swelled at the knowledge that he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Their gentle kisses became much more quickly, and really he should have known that it would. It should have been a sign, what with the way her lips danced against his, and her tongue stroked along the cavern of his mouth.

One hand firmly grasped her chin, his tongue plundering his mouth as he shifted closer to her still. "Come up here," he pleaded when they parted for a breath, but that didn't stop him from suckling her pulse point in attempt to persuade her. He wanted her up on the bed with him, he wanted to feel her weight settled over him, _against_ him.

"No," she whispered back, her breath hitching when his teeth grazed the skin of her shoulder.

"C'mere," he insisted again, pulling her as close as he could given the angle.

She shook her head, her hand smoothing down his chest as she traced the angles of his muscles. "It cannot happen here, Tony," she responded, but her fingers danced along the waistband of his boxers and he hoped that she was kidding because he wasn't sure his body could take it if she was serious.

"It can," he promised, licking at her bottom lip before propping himself up on his elbow so he could meet her eyes. "It would be _so_ good."

Her eyes gleamed in the darkness, and really he should have known that she could outplay his words with just a look. "I know it would, Tony," her voice was a thick whisper that dripped sex, and his pulse skyrocketed as his erection became even thicker.

"Oh, God," he hummed, kissing her fiercely as his free hand pushed up her tank top. "Please, Ziva." He was begging, and he wasn't above it. He already admitted that he needed her, and the fact that she was kissing him now made that need rise, drastically.

"Oh," she hissed when his fingers brushed against her taut nipple, and she had to bite her lip to keep from being any louder. All thoughts of Gibbs and McGee left her mind, and she found herself kneeling even closer to the bed than she was before.

She was about five seconds from crawling into the bed with him when the hand that had been playing with her breast veered south, bypassing the waistband of her sweats and going straight for her heated core. She held her breath in anticipation, and it came whooshing out of her just as quickly when his fingers instead stroked her inner thigh.

"You know you want me," Tony insisted. She nodded, pressing her forehead against his neck as she attempted to arch into his questing fingers, it didn't work. "Tell me you want me," he insisted, and as if to punctuate his point his fingers pressed just above her clit in a clear sign that he could give her everything she needed, all she had to do was say the right words.

"Please," she murmured, and he granted her what she wanted by dropping his finger just enough to nudge her clit a bit. She moaned, her head falling forward even more as she began to rock her hips in gentle movements. "You know that I want you," she finally whispered, and he smiled as he watched her attempt to get herself off on his hand. "Of course I want you," she was pleading with him now, hoping that he would just give her just what she wanted and he wanted to give her that, everything she wanted he wanted to give her.

"I want you too," he replied, and when he dipped his fingers into her molten heat his words couldn't have rang any truer. She was so hot and tight that he wanted to sink his hardened length into her depths right then and there. Gibbs be damned, their jobs be damned. Because in that moment none of that seemed as important as being inside of her. "I want you so much, baby," he scissored his fingers inside of her, and her walls contracted in protest, pulsing against his fingers and causing him to pant. "So tight," he whispered in awe, before he began to pump his fingers.

"Oh," it was probably too loud, and she bit down on his shoulder to stifle any further noises. She was so worked up that she didn't think it was going to take much more than what he was currently giving her. Then she would climb on top of him, push his boxers down his hips and take his length into her mouth, licking and suckling into he groaned out his release. All those thoughts left her when he allowed his thumb to come into play, brushing along her clit as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside of her. She was going to die; if anyone could die of pleasure overload it was going to be her right now. She moaned into his skin, opening her legs as wide as she could in her current position.

The angle was awkward, but he didn't care. His wrist was cramping but he worked passed that, he could feel how close she was, her hips were currently jutting at a faster pace and her walls were clamping down around his intruding fingers. He could barely see her in the dark room, and he once again wished that they were alone so that he could turn on the lights and watch her come apart for him.

He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that if she lifted her face from his shoulder the noises she was making would be far too loud, so he would kiss her later. Right now he would have to be content with listening to the muffled sounds of her falling apart.

He picked up the pace of his thrusting; shifting a bit on the bed so his fingers could get just the right angle. He felt her teeth clamp down on his shoulder and he knew that he had found what he was looking for, a few more strokes and she would be done for. He would once again be able to feel her falling apart around his fingers, so he upped the ante.

She was losing the battle to hold on. She was coming up on the precipice so fast that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to stay quiet; she needed to stay quiet though, she couldn't wake anyone up. So she concentrated on that instead of the feel of his fingers questing inside of her it didn't help, because each time she thought she had a handle on the noises that came spilling out of his mouth he would hit a new spot inside of her that had her losing it all over again. "Tony," she purred into his shoulder, pleading with him to make her come, she wanted it so bad.

He was so intent on pushing her over the edge that he nearly missed it, but when his ears caught the sound of someone moving he paused his hand stilling and his attention leaving her momentarily.

Only one thought came to mind: _fuck_. It meant two things, the first being that he had her so close, she was so close to crossing that finish line and he was about to see her fall apart and it was interrupted, so that was a big fat _fuck_. The second, they were absolutely, and totally _fuck_ed.

Ziva whimpered at the loss of his ministrations, and she was about to question him on it when she heard it too. It sounded like someone was moving in the bed in a way that told them someone was waking up. They didn't know who it was, all they knew was that Tony's fingers were still inside of her, and she was still very close to the edge.

Ziva acted quickly, pulling his fingers out of her hurriedly and standing up silently. Before Tony could even think about what was happening she was walking away disappearing into the darkness before his eyes. He didn't hear any sounds from her at all; there wasn't even a creak as she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Freaking ninja," he whispered to himself, his voice full of praise. His fingers were drenched with her essence, and his erection was harder than it had ever been in his life, and she had left him like that. Granted, he knew they very well could have been caught, but still. The room was silent now, and he cursed the bad timing of whoever decided it was the right moment to shift in their sleep.

With a sigh he brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning them off because he knew wiping them on the sheets would probably be a very bad idea considering they weren't supposed to have been doing anything close to _that_. Her taste exploded on his tongue, and he found himself wishing she was out here so he could get a real taste of her. Sinking his tongue deep inside of her sounded like a dream come true, and he wished that he could act on it.

Just as he was thinking about to get out of bed to follow her into the bathroom in hopes that she could ease the burning ache inside of his body the bedside lamp turned on, causing a bright light to filter around the room.

He froze, and his heart was pounding inside of his chest in a different way than it had been moments before. He blinked slowly, holding his breath as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was so fired.

**##**

**FIT**

**This is where I leave you with my sincerest apologies. Feel free to throw pie in my face. I made this chapter longer because I felt you all deserved it, and while I was writing this I realized I had more I wanted to put in so it is not quite over with. I don't know when it will be, but there isn't going to be too much more to it. I hope you all can forgive me for being a slacker and not writing this.**

**I am not sure how I feel about this at the moment, but I hope it lived up to your expectations! **

**In any case reviews would be lovely.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone. And for those of you who don't like Valentine's Day much, have a happy Monday.

* * *

**

**Title: **Fit

**Rating: **M – and then a little bit more M

**Pairings:** hard core TIVA

**Summary: **Ziva sets out to prove to Tony that he is a little more fit than Renny.

**Warnings: **Not safe for work … never will be.

**Authors Note:** I might be wrong here, but I think that this is what you all have been waiting for … and waiting, and waiting some more… and then waiting again. I finally did it though, it took me a while (forever) but it's here!

**Overview (in case you forgot):** Filled with self doubt over something some woman said, Tony goes home to sulk, Ziva doesn't let that happen for too long because she shows up, wrapped deliciously in a trench coat, and not much else. She knows that she has a tough road ahead of her, but she sticks with it and proves to Tony that he is very fit – even though it took her all night, and a little into the next morning. Tony's not through with her yet, but they hit a bump in the road when a case takes them all the way to Pennsylvania. Let's just say Tony and Ziva are not happy campers when they find out they have to share a room. With Gibbs, AND McGee! They aren't even allowed to share the same bed. That doesn't (can't) stop them from attempting something because well they've got the hot's for each other,** laaaaarge** time!

**Dear JES: No, this is not the last chapter. Yes, it is dedicated to you. Sincerely, me.**

unbetaed

**

* * *

**

**FIT** – Chapter 8:

##

This moment was not something he had imagined would ever be happening to him at any point in time. He never in a million years wanted his boss to catch him with an erection so hard he was sure that it rivaled the toughest steel. And he most definitely had no desire for his boss to see him with his fingers in his mouth, in the process of licking off everything that was Ziva. But as the saying goes, if you play with fire then you're going to get burned, and he was drawn to Ziva like a moth to the flame.

To be completely honest though, the only thing he really wanted right now was to be so deep inside of Ziva that it was impossible to tell where he began and where she ended. He wanted to feel her body tremble beneath his, or above his if she so preferred, as they both gave into the desire that was only building between them. That was not going to happen anytime soon though, clearly.

He was near blind as he took in Gibbs' stormy expression with light adjusting eyes, and he popped his fingers out of his mouth as a silly grin spread across his face. When in doubt charm the pants off of whoever was weary of you. Figuratively speaking of course, he had no desire whatsoever to see Gibbs sans pants. "What are you doing awake, Boss?" he covered quickly, and as his tongue flicked across his lips he nearly died right there. He was not sure he could be held accountable for what he might do in the next few moments; his lust was controlling his mind, and the feel of Ziva was still very present in his brain.

"Couldn't sleep." It was a simple reply, one that held so many different meanings that Tony's stomach churned uncomfortably. Was there a reason that he couldn't sleep or was he being facetious? Either way Tony was sure that he was so beyond screwed in the worst way possible.

But really what _does_ one say when their boss catches them in a rather compromising position? Tony didn't have an answer for that one, so he shifted against the bed, sitting up a bit so that his erection wasn't quite as noticeable and he looked a bit more at ease with the entire situation.

He really just hoped that McGee didn't wake up now; he did not want to make this awkward moment into some sort of party. "I couldn't either," he chuckled in that nervous way of his, the one that caused his eyes to become a bit squinty around the edges of his grin to become a little too wide. His words were not a lie, because even before he had been caressing Ziva's core with his fingers he _couldn't_ sleep – she had just added to that by offering herself up to him.

Gibbs stared at him with a look that could either be deciphered as "your-ass-is-busted" or "shut-up-DiNozzo", it was hard to tell which one it was.

The silence reigned over them, and Tony felt as though he was going to start choking to death any second on the palpable tension that was present between them. On the plus side, the desire he had had searing through his veins mere moments before had now cooled down to a simmer that he found somewhat manageable.

The sound of a faucet turning on broke them both out of their reverie, and Tony thought that that had been when Gibbs first realized that Ziva wasn't in the room – though knowing how observant his boss was he didn't think that was truly the case, he probably just didn't feel the need to mention it until then.

"Something wrong with Ziver?" Gibbs asked eventually, and the worry was clear in his tone.

"She'll be alright," he stated easily, staring at the bathroom door as he tried to picture what she was doing behind the obstructive object. He could feel a lingering promise of her heat on his fingers and he clenched his hand as he recalled just how wet she had been for him. She had wanted it so bad, and he would have had her coming in a matter of seconds if Gibbs hadn't woken up.

There was silence again, and Gibbs stared at Tony for a while trying to make out the range of emotions that was taking place on the younger man's face. He must have found what he was looking for because he rolled over to face the wall and flicked the light off in one easy movement.

Shrouded in darkness once again Tony could breathe easier, his job was safe for now, though he and Ziva had to deal with the aftermath of a yet another round of teasing. He didn't think that what they were going through could be considered good for their health; it had to be bad for their blood pressure at the very least.

"Make sure she is alright if she is in there much longer," Gibbs stated, and Tony thought that was a sign. Gibbs trusted him, and with how he obviously felt towards the young Israeli, Tony thought that that could only mean progress.

##

Twenty minutes later the sound of running water could still be heard and Tony wondered if she had decided to take another shower. He guessed that she probably needed a cold one after what he had put her through, and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

Thinking about that moment had his blood heating, and he found himself rolling out of bed before he could stop himself. Gibbs had fallen asleep some time ago, so as long as he was completely quiet with his movements he would be fine.

When he made it to the bathroom he paused just outside, putting his face near the cracks of light protruding the darkness as he tried to make out the sounds coming from the bathroom. He couldn't hear a thing besides the running water, so he tapped softly against the frame before calling out her name in an even quieter voice. Still he got nothing in response.

With a shrug of his shoulders he pushed inside easily turning the knob because she either forgot to lock it or knew that he was going to follow her in here. Immediately he was overwhelmed by the steam that surrounded the air, it clung to his clothes making a light sheen of sweat break out across his skin. When he was able to see clearly once more his eyes locked on to Ziva. He lost all train of thought in that one moment, and he allowed the door to click shut firmly behind him when her brown eyes snapped to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked silkily, and he watched in fascination as her eyes rolled.

She shrugged her shoulders, sinking down against the toilet seat as her fingers worked beneath the cotton of her pants, _his _pants. The sight of her wearing his pants with her hand buried deep inside working frantically at her center had him falling to his knees in front of her, and he grasped at her knees curling the fabric around his fingers. "What does it look like I am doing, Tony," she purred, and her right foot rubbed along his hip as she arched into her palm.

He whined, because he couldn't see her ministrations and because she had been in here doing _this_ while he had been out there dealing with Gibbs. The thought turned him on more than he would have realized, and he felt his erection spring to life once more as he licked his lips.

"Let me help," he pleaded, and his fingers tightened against the fabric further only to have it slip down just a smidge. He could now clearly see where her hipbones jutted out and he wished to just pull the fabric completely off so he could see all of her. Watching Ziva get herself off was one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed, and he only wished to get the full effect of it. To see her push against her fingers, and watch as she took everything she could from her dainty digits. The mere thought of it sent his head spinning.

"Let me help you," he pleaded again, and he inched closer to her from his spot on the ground, trying to get as near to her as he could. His chest was now firmly encased in between her spread thighs, and he rubbed at her legs because she wasn't giving him much else to do at the moment.

His knees were already protesting against the cold tile beneath him, but with the way she was panting for breaths that did not matter. What mattered was that she was still very much covered, and very very close to falling over the precipice of pleasure.

"I have got it, Tony," she promised, and he watched as her arm jerked suddenly beneath the cotton of the pants she wore before she let out a series of soft grunts.

He was fascinated by this, and he really wanted to know what it was that she had just done to herself because clearly she enjoyed it immensely. He wanted to duplicate that sensation for her, because he knew that he could make it a thousand times better for her. He tugged at the fabric beneath his fingers again, and when more of her creamy skin was revealed he swallowed thickly. If he pulled just a bit harder then he might just be able to see the back of her hand, which means he would only need to tug just a little bit harder before her fingers and her center were completely bared to him.

"I can see that," he whispered eventually, and he made his move because he couldn't sit idle anymore. He released the pants from his grasp, and trailed his fingers up her sides enjoying the way she pushed closer to his warmth. His hands gripped at her ribcage, bunching up the fabric of her tank top so he could see the skin beneath. If she wasn't going to allow him the pleasure of pushing his fingers inside of her then he was just going to have to help her out in whatever way he could. "You look so sexy when you're fucking yourself like that," he murmured into the skin of her neck and he felt as she twitched against him. He pressed heated kisses against the skin at her neck, and he reveled in the way she arched into him.

He invaded her space easily, and when her shuddering breaths picked up speed he put his plan of attack into full motion. His fingers clamped down upon her naked breast squeezing her nipples into tight peaks and rolling her mounds in delicious circles. Her body began to writhe against him, and he suckled harder at her pulse point as he tried to keep his own noises quiet.

Each moan of pleasure that spilled from her lips he wanted to make louder, he wanted to encourage her to give him all that she had to offer, but he held back. He really just wanted to tell her how amazing she was, but with the way he was easily being overcome with this feeling he didn't think that he would be able to keep his voice down. Nor would he be able to keep his hands to himself any longer.

"Oh, Tony, I –" she moaned out, before she brought her free hand up to her mouth so she could bite down against the back of her hand. She was whimpering against her flesh, and his gaze drifted down to watch the way her movements sped up beneath the fabric of his pants that were covering her. X-ray vision would really come in handy right now.

"You're so close, aren't you Ziva?" he taunted in a husky whisper that fell against her skin. He felt her nod and mewl against him, and he bent his head down in order to pull her nipple between his teeth. He nipped at her breast lightly, and he grinned against her skin. If she was going to be stubborn and insist that she could get herself off on her own he was going to have a bit of fun in the process.

He pulled away from her momentarily, blowing a cool stream of air against her moistened nipple and watching as it puckered beneath his ministrations. "You want it bad, don't you?" he questioned, and her bright eyes snapped open as her hips began to lift off of the seat in response to his tone. She was desperate for it, and his own hips gave a thrust of their own in response to the picture she made.

If they were back at his apartment he would waste no time in shedding them of their clothes, and shoving himself as deep inside of her as her body allowed. Then again if they were in his apartment she would not have had to sequester herself in a tiny bathroom and attempt to finger fuck herself into oblivion.

Her hand fell away from her mouth in order to gain leverage against the porcelain beneath her, and he sealed his lips over hers to stifle the noises that were coming much more frequently. She was letting go, and her hair was becoming matted to the back of her neck due to the sweat that was beginning to line her body.

When she brokenly whispered his name against his lips he couldn't hold back anymore, and his hand delved beneath the pants and took up homage next to her fingers. He rubbed at her slit experimentally, and he was rewarded by a loud keen out of the back of her throat. The feel of her pushing her fingers in and out of her tight wet heat was unbelievable, and he really just wanted to feel her fall apart against him.

"Come on, baby," he prodded gently, his mind so overcome with desire that all he really wanted to do was push her over the edge so hard that she wouldn't be able to think straight for a few days. He knew that he would not be able to find his own release tonight, but he would do everything in his power to make sure she got hers. To him that would bring him enough pleasure to last until they could be completely alone. "Let go," he whispered against her lips. His fingers moved up in order to rub against her clit with firm circles.

She cried out along the initial feeling of his fingers touching her sensitive bundle of nerves, but when his ministrations changed from that unexpected touch to a sure one she was done for. She pushed her fingers inside further, wishing that it was his thick length that was surging through her center rather than her own fingers.

That was really all that she needed to finally give in, and he felt her body pulse and squirm against his as she cried out his name in an unintelligible whimper.

He was still breathless by the time she came down from her high, and when she moved against him her calf brushed up against his cock and caused him to let out a cry of his own. "Don't move," he demanded, his eyes shut tight as he tried to get himself under control. It didn't work, because no matter what he did the scent of her sex filled the air and called to him.

She didn't listen to his demands, because she was moving against him; her hands reaching for the elastic of his waistband while her lips pressed kisses to his jaw line.

"That is not a good idea," he stated, appalled at himself when his fingers closed tightly around her wrist as he attempted to restrain her. Some part of him knew why he was stopping her, but a larger part of him was screaming at him to let her give him what she obviously wanted to.

Something told him that if touching him was what she really wanted to do there was no way he was going to be able to stop her from doing so. In this moment he was too weak, and she was entirely too strong. Ziva was a force to be reckoned with, and if she wanted to use force on him then he was going to lay back and let her.

She shot him a look, and he knew that he had to clarify his actions or she was going to go for it no matter what. Any other day he would appreciate her drive, right now it just caused his mind to white out in delicious ecstasy that he knew he was not going to be able to fulfill right now. "I will not be able to stop," he murmured, pulling her down on top of his lap as he moved to lean against the cupboard. His aching erection pressing up against her heat caused him to whimper. God he really wanted her. "There will be no hiding it if we were to do this here."

She nodded against him, a sigh tumbling out of her lips as she pressed her lower half against his a little more securely. He knew it to be the promise it was, but it still made him nearly mad with need. "I want to make you feel the way you made me feel," she pressed her cheek against his chest, and he hugged her body to his.

"You do," he murmured, "trust me, you do."

##

It had taken a lot for him to finally release her, every time he had made to do so his arms would tighten around her body of their own accord and he would secure her against his lap before she could move off of him. She didn't mind, because each time he did that she would curl herself around him even further.

It had been her who had initiated their separation though because she knew that he was not going to be able to let her go. She had placed a heated kiss to his lips, one that had his body going slack due to the passion it had held, and then when he had least expected it she had slipped out of the bathroom.

The flirty smile she had tossed over her shoulder had caused his toes to curl, and the way it had made him feel still flitted through his veins at this moment. It was the reason sleep was so illusive, and that whenever he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that her body was pressed up against him the way he wished it was.

He sighed, wedging the blankets between his legs as he tried to get comfortable. It didn't work, because his hearing seemed to be trained on the sound of her breathing just a few feet away, and his arms wanted to hold onto her.

He resigned himself to the fact that tonight he was not going to get what he wanted. He just hoped tomorrow would be better.

##

Tomorrow came much too fast for his liking, the morning light was penetrating and he felt even more exhausted then he had the day before. He laid in bed, closing his eyes tight even though he could hear the sound of everyone bustling about. If he didn't move then perhaps this would all be a bad dream. He would wake up and he would be wrapped around Ziva and actually able to touch her.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked out causing Tony's eyes to fly open as he took in the sight of his boss fuming from a few feet away. "Get your ass out of bed!" It was an order, and Tony sighed reluctantly before flipping back the covers.

"On it boss," he saluted, moving to his back pack before picking it up and headed towards the bathroom.

Everyone was already up and ready, and Tony couldn't help but to smile at the fact that Ziva was once again wearing her tight skirt and v-neck sweater – it did not go unnoticed that she was once again not wearing underwear, he hoped he would be able tot ake advantage of that soon. He doubted he was going to see her in clothes like that again, so he made a mental note to make the best of it while he could.

Gibbs shook his head at Tony's smart ass behavior but he let it slide. It was fairly early in the morning, so he wasn't going to hold it against his senior field agent. "Go take a shower; we got things to do today. Cases to solve," Gibbs stated, taking a drink of his coffee. Tony would have wondered where Gibbs had gotten it from if he didn't think that Gibbs carried a secret stash in his overnight bag.

Tony nodded, making his way to the bathroom at a steady pace. He spared one last glance at Ziva, wishing that she could join him in there much like he had done the night before.

"You might want to make it a cold one, DiNozzo," Gibbs called out knowingly as soon as Tony had his hand on the bathroom door. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Tony gave a fake laugh before entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Like he didn't already know it was going to be a long day.

##

Tony showered quick, ice cold water only left him with the options of fast or really fast so he chose really fast, and he was dressed in no time. He wanted to get this case solved, so that he and Ziva could share the night together, alone.

When he walked out of the bathroom the team was already geared up, and he assumed that Gibbs was already working his way through his fourth cup of coffee.

"We going to the bar, Boss?" Tony questioned, picking up his own backpack off the floor and stuffing his dirty clothes in it before zipping it up.

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo. What else did you think we were going to do?" Gibbs really wasn't in the mood for half-ass anything, he wanted this case solved as much as the rest of them. Mainly because spending another night in the same room with his team wasn't something he wanted to endure.

"Well, I just thought that –"

Before Tony could dig himself into anymore trouble Ziva cut in, throwing a pointed look at Tony in the process. "We are leaving now, yes?" she questioned, already making her way to the door.

Tony followed after her, his eyes trained on the sway of her hips as she walked. "We will see you there, Boss," he called out, a feral grin slipping on his lips as he thought about the alone time they were being granted, finally. Even if it was just a short car ride, he would at least be allowed to touch her.

"You're taking McGee," Gibbs hollered, and Tony's grin fell from his face faster than he ever thought possible.

"Right," Tony sighed, before pulling himself together by thinking about all the other chances they would get. "Let's go McGrumble!" Tony shouted, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to work off his nervous energy. He was going to snap if he didn't get his hands on Ziva soon, and he was going to go completely insane if he didn't have sex within the next twelve hours. He made that his goal for the day, because everyone needs to have goals.

##

Ziva shifted restlessly in her seat, the whole left side of her body was touching Tony and she could practically feel his heat engulfing her. She wanted to do nothing more than to push herself fully against him, and kiss him on the lips. It had been too long since she had felt his lips against hers, caressing hers as he kissed her. She didn't think that she could go much longer without it.

"I don't see why we all have to be crammed into the truck when Gibbs gets to ride alone in the Charger," Tony complained for the umpteenth time only to have Ziva shift closer to him in response.

"It is not that bad, Tony," Ziva pushed, though she too was feeling the effects of being crammed into close quarters with him.

They all sat shoulder to shoulder, Tony driving, her in the middle and McGee by the passenger window. They had lost sight of Gibbs' vehicle almost immediately after leaving the hotel, but Ziva was not surprised.

"Yeah, Tony," McGee agreed, leaning up against the window to stare at the agitated man that was acting as a chauffeur. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you had a date last night."

"What makes you think that I didn't McGoo," Tony snapped, not at all liking his tone. He did have a date, with the very hot ex-assassin sitting to his right and fidgeting as though she wanted him to jump her bones.

"You don't make dates in advance Tony," McGee stated, as though it was obvious, and to him it was. "You're more of a go to a bar and hope there are single attractive females there for you to hit on. Hell, it doesn't even matter if they're single."

There was silence in the truck. Silence where Tony stewed over McGee's words and McGee waited for a response. Ziva curled her fingers around the underside of Tony's thigh to keep him from reacting.

"That is not always the case, McGee," Ziva stated, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. She couldn't all out defend Tony without McGee jumping to conclusions, but there was a part of her that could not stand ideally by – she supposed that their changing relationship played a part in how protective she had become of him.

"Come on Ziva," McGee pushed. "It's _Tony_." He said it as though that was all that he needed to say to make his insults okay.

"I'm not in the mood for this McSensitive," stated Tony, gritting his teeth as Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

McGee held up his hands in a placating manner, though he really couldn't understand why everyone was acting as though this was some sort of news. "Hey, I was just saying."

"Yeah, well next time why don't you put a McCork in it," Tony ground out again. He was sexually frustrated as it was, and McGee had to go and poke fun at the flaws of his moral character. It was not helping the entire situation in the slightest.

"How about we concentrate on getting to the bar in once piece, yes?" Ziva supplied, letting her head fall back with a sigh. It was going to be a long day, in more ways than one. She could already tell.

The air was tense between them, and Ziva bit her lip against attempting to smooth over Tony's frazzled nerves. She could feel the anger radiating off of him and there was nothing she could do about it. They hadn't talked about it, but she figured that he wanted to keep this whole thing a secret and that wouldn't happen if she were to placate him in a manner in which she had recently become accustom to.

Instead of soothing out the furrow of his brow with her fingers, or placing gentle telling kisses to his neck she was forced to sit still and tap an unconscious rhythm against his thigh. She hoped that he got the message; because there was nothing more she could do in this moment.

She only hoped that this little incident wouldn't set him back the way the receptionists words had, though she couldn't say that she was opposed to bringing him back on his feet.

##

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster, so get those puppy's written down and posted! **

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this whole process. It's been what, nearly two years now and this thing is still under construction? I am sorry! Everyone who has reviewed (ever) will be getting a personal shout out in the next chapter – which will hopefully be out soon, and be very very long!**

**And honestly, I know this is way OOC, and not really that amazing … but right now it's all that I can muster. The next chapter has been started, and I honestly hope that it is a lot better than what this one was. I tried to make this happen … but it didn't. And I rewrote it at least 5 times … this one was the best.**


End file.
